Every Breath You Take
by indigobutterflyz
Summary: *FINALLY UPDATED* CHAPTER 5 FIVE 5 IS NOW UP... Ally McBeal end of Season 5... Beginning of Season 6ish...
1. Prologue

**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE:**

By Indigo Butterflyz

January 2002

**Disclaimer:**I don't own them… so there! :P

**Spoilers:**  Mainly Season 4… however, be warned that future chapters may refer to episodes from other seasons…

**Author's Note:**  Okay, just to let you know, this fic takes place in a sort of alternate universe after Season Four… (think end of Season 5, beginning of Season 6ish)… I have not seen Season 5 and so for writing purposes I am ignoring whatever David E. Kelly has written for this Season.  That means there is no Glenn, Jenny or Raymond (yah I hear some of you say =P)… but some elements that I heard or read about have been incorporated but adjusted to fit the fic… for example, I have made Corretta join Cage & Fish just like she has in Season 5 (what can I say?  I liked her from Season 4)… confused yet?  ^_^;;;  Oh one last thing, this is still very much a work in progress, so let me apologize in advance if things are a bit rough.  Thank you all you who have been commenting… As always, comments and criticisms are most welcome…

**PROLOGUE:**

--------------------

    I wouldn't say that I was psychic.  On the contrary, I always seem to be getting myself into unusual and embarrassing situations, which (had I foreseen) would have resulted in me never stepping foot outside of my apartment again.  But that's beside the point.  This morning, as soon as I woke up, I knew something big… whether good or bad… something huge was going to happen.  I could just feel it…

--------------------

    Ally was sitting at the dining table, eating her breakfast, which consisted of two pieces of cinnamon toast and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.  Her attention was focused on the newspaper before her, as she read about the current events that all well-informed people took interest in knowing about.  Her photograph was on the front page of the paper, along with a full report describing in intricate detail the merits of her case and ability.  Stifling a small yawn, she smiled, as her tiredness was the result of winning her last case; successfully defending her client who had been wrongly indicted by the injustices of society.

    But it was the weekend now --  a time for rest and relaxation.

    Listening carefully she could hear the water start running for the shower, signaling that her husband had finally decided to get out of bed.  She looked around the room and another warm smile escaped her lips.  Many photographs of happy faces, a reminder of many a happy time, adorned the shelves on the walls of her happy home.

    Gently sighing, she put down the paper and leaned back in her chair.  For the millionth time since she had put it on, she stared at her left hand and admired the gleaming wedding band -- A perfect diamond ring.  Closing her eyes slowly she let herself hear the hum of birds chirping and swishing of trees tapping gently against the window outside.

    She was married to a wonderful man, and had two delightfully wonderful children (a boy and girl of course).  Her career at Cage & Fish had prospered, and to date, she had the highest success rate of all the lawyers at the firm, including John and Nelle.

    Despite giving birth to two delightfully wonderful children, Ally's figure had not at all been affected, and she had managed to return to wearing all her cute outfits almost immediately after their delivery.  And while several blissfully unspoiled years had passed since her marriage to her handsome doctor beau, she didn't look a day over thirty-one.

    The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Ally was finally content and happy.

*****

    "GAAAH!"  Ally sat bolt upright in her bed, gasping for breath, as she woke from her freakish picture perfect dream.

    Breathing deeply she fumbled for her bedside light and turned it on, knocking over a box of tissues and a novel onto the floor in the process.  Sighing, she brought her hand to her chest, trying to slow her breathing down and catch her breath.

    "Renee," she called out of habit, hoping for comfort from her roommate.

    There was no reply.

    Shaking her head, she remembered Renee was no longer with her.

    "Stupid perfect dreams," she bitterly muttered, throwing the blankets over her, as she tried to get back to sleep…

    …alone…

*****

     "Good morning," Elaine Vassal cheerfully greeted, handing Ally her Monday morning cup of coffee as she left the lift.

    "Morning Elaine," Ally replied, taking a sip of her first dose of caffeine for the day.

    Even though it was well into spring, it was still cold enough for Ally to have to wear gloves to keep warm.  It was most unusual for it to be so wintry at this time of year.  However, it seemed that difference of weather was one of the many changes in the air.

    Grasping the mug with both hands, she momentarily paused, allowing for the feeling of warmth flow through her body.  "Are there any messages?" Ally suspiciously asked as she entered her office, still uncomfortable from her dream.

    "None," Elaine responded following Ally, "except for one that is..." A sly smile formed on the woman's face, "…from Vincent."

     Upon hearing the name, a warm look of surprise formed on Ally's face as she turned around.  She aloofly pushed away the hair from her forehead, trying not to look interested.  "Oh… oh… uh… umm… what… what did he say?"

     Noticing the lawyer's evident reaction, Elaine teasingly answered as she began to walk away, "Oh, nothing much."

    "Elaine!" Ally retorted, clenching her teeth together.

    "Snappish," Elaine correctly pointed out.  "He said that he has something he needs to ask you, and he is going to pick you up for lunch later so you shouldn't go making any plans."

    "Oh," Ally impassively acknowledged the arrangement, although it was obvious from the wide grin on her face that she was more than satisfied with the result.  Sitting down in her chair, she placed the coffee on her desk and looked at the piles of paperwork that needed to be done.

    "So, Ally, are you going to tell me?" Ally looked up from her desk and saw Elaine still standing there, her usual radiance reflecting in her inquisitive look.

    "Tell you what Elaine?" Ally blandly asked, not really in the mood for Elaine's prying so early in the morning.

    "You and Vincent of course," Elaine stated matter of factly, sitting down and making herself comfortable on the chair normally reserved for clients.  She pulled the chair in closer, as if she was expecting Ally to suddenly divulge her deepest darkest secrets.

    Ally sat upright in her chair, not looking Elaine directly in the eyes.  "Wha…There's nothing to tell."

    "You've been seeing each other for what?  Three?  Four months already?  And you're expecting me to believe there is nothing happening between you too?" Elaine determinedly pressed, not willing to give up on being the first person in the office with the latest piece of juicy gossip.  "What's the deal?"

    "Deal?  There is no deal," Ally explained, not liking where the conversation was going.  "He… I… Vincent and I… are just… good friends."

    "Is he gay?" Elaine unexpectedly asked.

    "NO!" Ally quickly responded.

    "Bisexual?"

    "No!"

    "Divorced with a child?"

    "N--not that I know of," Ally stuttered, growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.

    "Married?"

    "Umm… No… no."

    "Dying from a brain tumour?"

    "NO!" Ally stood up in annoyance.  "Elaine--"

    "--You're telling me," Elaine interrupted, "that a guy like Vincent, who looks the way he does… who is rich and successful and did I mention attractive… is actually single and available?"

    "Uh huh," Ally nodded her head up and down in response.

    "And you've known him for the past four months…"

    "Uh huh."

    "…And nothing's happened?"  Once again Ally nodded her head in reply.  "What's wrong with you?"  Elaine asked, worryingly astonished.

    Ally couldn't say anything in response.

*****

    "Okay people, moving on to the rest of today's agenda…" Richard Fish stood, waving pieces of paper as he spoke as he did everyday in the meeting room.  Usually his talks involved money, or ways to acquire more of it.  Today was no different.   "Blah blah blah… money… blah blah blah… lots of money… blah blah blah… bygones!"

    Still disturbed by her conversation with Elaine earlier in the morning, Ally was not really paying attention.  Looking about the room she stared at the faces of her co-workers.  The people who had sat around the table every morning had changed over the years.  People had come and gone and yet Ally was still there…

    After the meeting, everyone set to return to his or her work.  Ally noticed that while she was packing up to go back to her office, that Richard was quietly standing, staring at the empty chair at the opposite end of the long table.

    It was John's.  Or rather, it had been.

    Ally walked over and put a hand on Richard's shoulder.  "Richard, are… are you okay?"

    "Yeah fine," he indifferently replied.

     Ally stared at the vacant seat.  She could almost visualize John Cage sitting there, at the opposite end, eating his breakfast as Richard went about explaining the daily events.  A faint smile formed on her face.  Turning her attention back to Richard, she could see that he too was imagining something along the similar lines that she was.

    "I miss him too."  She spoke quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

    Richard suddenly snapped out of his melancholy slump.  "I don't know what you mean," he swiftly retorted, walking out of the room, leaving Ally to contemplate what had just happened.

*****

    Ally distractedly walked into the unisex and was met with Elaine staring in front of the mirror, fixing her soft and wavy hair.

    "Ally, there you are," Elaine exclaimed, still looking at her reflection.  "Vincent called again."

    "Oh."  Ally walked over to the basin next to the one Elaine was standing in front of.  "Um, what did he say?"

    Elaine stopped what she was doing and turned to face Ally.  "He said he had to cancel lunch with you, but he said he would try and meet up with you later at the bar tonight."  She was about to return to fixing her hair but the look of disappointment on her friend's face prompted her to ask, "Ally, are you okay?"

    Before Ally could reply, the signaling of a flush from one of the stalls indicated that they were not alone.  Nelle walked out from the cubicle, forcing a cold smile at the two women as she went to wash her hands.  Elaine and Ally stared at the beautiful blonde with tinges of both envy and dislike.  No one really hated Nelle.  It was just that the intimidating combination of intelligence, beauty and frosty attitude that she possessed made it difficult for people to actually like her.

    "Don't mind me," Nelle reassuringly stated.  "Go ahead Elaine, console Ally over being stood up -- yet again."

    Ally was not impressed.  She scrunched up her nose in opposition.  A mental image played out before her.  Breathing fire like a dragon, she caused Nelle to scream as the ice witch melted into nothing more but a puddle on the unisex floor à la 'Wizard Of Oz'.

    "Thank you," Ally sarcastically retorted, "it's always nice to know that you are care about someone other than yourself."

    "Look Ally," Nelle sauntered over towards the pair, "don't you realize it's not fashionable to constantly complain about your love life, or lack of it in this case?"

    "Which is why you're obviously so popular," Elaine stated in defence of her friend.  "I mean, I see that you're not exactly attached to anyone at the moment.  Could it possibly because you're too cold for anyone to get close to?"

     Nelle spun around and shrugged her shoulders.  "I can have any man I want.  Just look at me," she pointed to herself, "I'm tall, blonde, beautiful, smart and--"

    "--completely alone," Ally dispassionately interrupted.

*****

    "Do you think I'm too cold for anyone to get close to?"  Nelle diffidently asked, staring at the napkin in her lap.

    "Of course not," Ling forcefully replied as she flicked her long hair behind her back.

    It was lunchtime and the two of them were eating at a café outside.  They weren't necessarily enjoying the outdoors, but rather taking pleasure in the idea of people walking and glancing at the two beautiful women as they passed by.

    Or at least Ling was.

     "What made you say something ridiculous like that?" the Asian beauty distantly asked, checking herself in the reflection of her compact.  Seeing everything was as it should be, she looked back at Nelle who was now playing with her fork.  "You're pretty.  You're smart.  You earn a lot of money.  What's the problem?"

    "I know, I know," Nelle agreed, slumping into her chair, "it's just that Ally and Elaine--"

    "--They're just jealous," Ling confidently interjected.  "Don't you think they would give anything to even remotely have what we have?"

    "You're lucky," she replied sitting straight again in her chair, "Ling, you don't have to see them everyday now that you're a judge."

    "Listen to you," Ling responded, not believing the words coming from her friend's mouth, "feeling sorry for yourself like that.  You sound almost as bad as Ally."  Nelle didn't reply, but instead returned to staring at her empty plate.  "Come on, let's go," Ling suggested, glancing around.  "This place bores me.  There aren't as half as many good-looking men down here as I expected.  Let's go shopping," she proposed, a flash of excitement in her eyes, "I promise it will make you feel better."

*****

    Ally was about to press for the elevator, having finished for the night, when she noticed that the light in Richard's office was still on.

    "Knock, knock," Ally called out as leant against the doorframe of his office.

    Richard was sitting on his couch staring at a baseball mitt that he was holding in his hand.  "Hey," he weakly replied, looking up to meet Ally's concerned gaze.

     Ally saw the troubled look on her friend's face.  It wasn't often that Richard Fish let his emotions show.  All too often he hid behind the egotistical, chauvinistic and insensitive mask that everyone was accustomed to.  It was commonplace for him to continually express his uncouth opinions through Fishisms, frequently followed by a 'bygones' as if to make amends for his words or behaviour.  However, it was at times like this that it looked as if Richard was but a boy trapped in a man's body, unfairly having to follow by grown up's rules.

    "Are you, um, coming down to the bar?"

    "Um, no," he forlornly replied, turning away from her glance.  He let out a deep sigh, and humbly rubbed the mitt in hands.

    "When did you last hear from him?" she timidly asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.  She wasn't sure if bringing up the topic of John would cause Richard to walk away in a bad mood again.

     Fortunately, he simply stared at her and replied, "About a couple of weeks ago."

    "An--and how is he?"

     "Oh well you know.  Fine I guess.  Enjoying LA.  I mean who wouldn't?"  He let out a nervous laugh.

    "Ah, um, Richard," Ally began, "you know I told you before that I miss him."  She put her hand on his shoulder.  "And you should understand that it is alright for you to admit that you miss him too."

    He slumped his shoulders and let out another sigh, "I know."  He stood up and tossed the mitt in the air and caught it.  "It's just that things haven't been the same since John left, y'know?"  Ally nodded in agreement.  Sitting on his desk, Richard continued, "A couple of months before he left, he and I had a conversation about this place."  Reminiscing, he sadly looked around the room.  "We both agreed that something had to be done, I never thought it would lead to him leaving."

     Ally tilted her head, not understanding what Richard was trying to say.  "I--I--I don't follow you."

    "Changes," Richard simply replied, shaking his head.  "When John and I setup this place, we had certain goals -- money largely being it.  Fun of course was another one.  But money was the main focus."  He paused a moment walking to sit in his chair, before muttering, "Somewhere, somehow things just…"  He trailed off, still leaving Ally unsure what his point was.  "It's just not the same anymore Ally."

    "What are you saying?" she questioned in uncertainty.

    "Something needs to be done..." He stood up firmly in resolution.  "…I just wish I knew what…"

    And with that he flopped back into his chair.

*****

    "You're kidding me right?  Richard Fish?  Upset?  Upset about something other than the lack of money he is earning?"  Vincent McKay let out a loud laugh, drawing the attention of many of the people they passed on street.

    "It's not funny."  A wide grin was on Ally's face, as she pretended to scold him and then punch him in the shoulder.  

    Vincent stopped walking, letting his laughter subside.  "Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized.  "But you have to admit, that hearing about someone, with the reputation that Richard Fish has, showing his sensitive side is pretty amusing."  Ally tilted her head from side to side, not willing to admit defeat.  "Okay then," he asked, changing the subject, "So tell me more about that dream of yours you had."

   "You said you wouldn't talk about it," she playfully cried, embarrassed about the whole thing.

    He simply grinned back in response, wagging his eyebrows.  Ally noticed how his baby blue eyes sparkled under the streetlights and then blushed when he caught her staring at him.

--------------------

    Oh gosh, maybe Elaine's right.  Here I am walking home with a gorgeously attractive guy and nothing!  He hasn't even shown interest in me.  After four months.  FOUR WHOLE MONTHS.  Maybe I am losing my touch.  Even worse… maybe I am getting too old to attract gorgeously attractive men!  Okay, Ally, breathe… just breathe…

--------------------

    "Come on," he softly advised, "we're never going to reach your place if we don't keep moving."  Like a gentleman, he offered his arm, which Ally amusingly accepted.

    Having cancelled their lunch date, Vincent had met up with Ally at the bar, much to Ally's delight.  Her talk with Richard had been disheartening, not only because it pained her to see him upset, but also because it also revived her own feelings of sadness at John's departure.  Spending the rest of the night with Vincent seemed to have help push her sadness away.

     "Well, here we are."  Vincent's voice brought Ally back from her thoughts.  It seemed like only a second had passed since they had stopped, and yet there they were, standing outside her apartment block.

    "Ha he," she let out a giggle.  "Well, um, thanks for walking me home."

    "No problem.  It was my pleasure," he politely replied.  "It was the least I could do since I had to cancel lunch."

    Once again, she became enchanted with his eyes.  They were crystal and clear, warm and inviting.  "Hhm," she brought her fingers up to lips, suddenly remembering her initial feelings that something terrible was going to happen today.  "You never told, ah, me what it was you were going to ask me at lunch today."

    "Actually," he took a step closer to her, "I was going to ask what you wanted for your birthday."  A look of surprise and disbelief appeared on Ally's face.  "I mean, I know its early and all," he shyly smiled, trying to explain, "it's just that I thought I ask you to come with me to a Sting concert considering he's coming to town soon and tickets have to booked in advance.  Hey, I might even be able to pull a few strings and get us back stage so we can meet him," he boasted.  Noticing an unexpected small chuckle escape Ally's lips, he bashfully asked, "What's so funny?"

     "Ah… um… nothing…" Ally cut short her laughter.  "It's just that, well, an … uh… ex-boyfriend of mine sung 'Every Breathe You Take' to me on my birthday once… he sung it..." Vincent gave her a bewildered look, wondering what the connection was.  "And… uh… brought Sting along to sing it with him."

    "Oh," he replied in combination of both disappointment and astonishment.  "I see.  Well, I heard that Tina Turner is also go to be around about that time also so…"

    "Ah," Ally replied, understanding where he was going with his suggestion, "Actually… I've met her already as well.  Sung with her too.  Well back up vocals anyway."  Nervously, Ally let out a laugh.

    "Wow," Vincent reacted impressed but was still in shock, "I guess I should have suggested someone safer… someone less, well, less exciting I suppose."  He paused for a moment, as if pondering a list in his mind.  "Hmm, well there is always Barry Manil--"

    "--Ah-HEM," Ally purposely cleared her throat, interrupting Vincent before he could finish.

    "No way," he retorted, objecting in awe.

    "Met him.  Sung with him," Ally somewhat proudly exclaimed.  "Even tried to knock him out."  Noticing his confused expression, she responded in hushed voice, "Don't ask."

    He laughed, causing Ally to smile.  She felt so comfortable being around him.  "Well, Ally, you certainly have met a lot of famous people.  But that doesn't help me with deciding what to get you for your birthday does it?"

    He flashed her a boyish look causing Ally's heart to flutter.  He rubbed the back of his head, looking at the pavement beneath his feet.

    "Well, maybe, there is one thing."

    He looked up at her, closing the distance between them by moving forward.  Their eyes locked in on another's gaze.  "And what's that?" he whispered in a low voice.

    Ally never had time to respond.  Before she could speak again, their lips were already pressed gently against each other's.

--------------------

    Okay, so maybe this was the BIG thing that I was so worried about happening.  And… well… I guess I would have to say that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.  Quite pleasant in fact.  Hmm, so much for gut feelings…

--------------------

    Together they stayed like that for a while, not breaking the kiss, in each other's embrace, oblivious to the people around them staring... oblivious to the rest of the world.  For in that moment nothing else seemed to matter.

    Nobody realized that the winds of fate had only begun to change…

*****

To be continued…


	2. Chapter One

**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE:**

By Indigo Butterflyz

January 2002

**Disclaimer:**  Nope… I don't own them…

**Spoilers:**  Mainly Season 4… however, be warned that some chapters may refer to episodes from other seasons…

**Author's Note:**  Well, here's the next bit of EVYT…  It is supposed to take place a few months after the prologue (beginning of Season 6ish).  Unless otherwise stated, Vonda Shepard sings all songs referenced in context.  Now on with the fic…

CHAPTER ONE:  EVERY BREATHE YOU TAKE 

------------------

    I think everything happens for a reason, I really do.  It's just that no one is really prepared for what happens when it happens.  Take this week for example, on Monday it seemed like it was going to be an ordinary week, when in fact it was anything but... 

------------------

    "Ally," Richard shouted during their daily meeting.  Ally cried out in shock as she was awoken from her thoughts.  "New case, yours, Henderson versus Henderson.  Big client.  Make that *extremely rich* client.  Corretta, I want you to be second chair."

    "What exactly is the case about?" Corretta asked as Richard flung the client's file towards Ally.

    "Custody battle," Richard loosely described.  "Our client wants full guardianship of their daughter."

    "Umm… errr… isn't that sort of case meant to be tried in family court?" Ally asked, examining the file.

    "Technically yes…" Richard replied, beginning to lose interest in all the questions.  "Her husband signed a prenupt saying that if they ever divorced she would get custody given evidence that he was considered an unfit husband/father… blah blah… cut straight to the chase… he is now backing down on this contract which our client is obviously not happy about…" He began waving his hands about, expressing his disinterest.  "What can I say?  Rich people… big case… they wanna go to the top… the rest of the details are in the file… Oh, and Mrs. Henderson is scheduled to come in tomorrow afternoon."

    "Who would want to have custody of a snot nosed, spoilt, bratty child anyway?" Nelle chimed in, conveying her disgust.  "If you ask me, her husband was the smart one to sign such a prenupt.  Why on earth would he want to have to care of something that can't even take care of itself?  She should be taking him to caught to get him to look after the kid."

    "THANK you Nelle," Ally sarcastically replied.  

    The temperature of the conference room fell a few degrees as the two lawyers took turns giving one another icy glares across the table.  All the other lawyers, except Richard, felt uncomfortable, struggling in their seats in hope that the tension in the air would soon pass.

    "Ooh," Richard grinned, "cat fight.  I--I like that."

    "Stay out of this Richard!" Both women yelled at Richard.

    "Bygones," he replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Okay, onto the second issue that needs to be addressed this morning."  He pulled out a large chart from under the desk.  The lawyers all looked at in confusion, wondering what the downward sloping graph was supposed to represent.  At the top of the chart in bright bold red font were the words, "VERY VERY IMPORTANT ISSUE."

    "What's this about Richard?" Nelle asked, still flustered about her spat with Ally.

    "Gee Nelle, I would have thought you of all people would know what," using his pen he pointed to each of the words as he spoke, "a 'VERY VERY IMPORTANT' is."  Richard was met with blank faces staring back at him.  "One word people--" Everyone sighed; understanding that when it came to their boss, there was only one thing that could be considered important.  "-- MONEY."  He pointed to the descending gradient on the graph, "Haven't got enough of it and something needs to be done."  He pulled out another chart and pointed to the graph.  "Compared to this time last year we aren't making half as much money as were then.  We aren't even winning as many of our cases.  How can I fulfill my aspirations of becoming richer than I already am when you aren't bringing in the money?"  Richard's face turned stern.  "I don't want to have to say this but I might have go and hire someone else to full the money making shoes that you are obviously not capable of filling."  He pulled out yet another chart.  It showed the effects of hiring another lawyer on everyone's income.  Everyone, except Richard's sector, was considerably smaller.  "And that means less of the pie for the rest of you."

    Everyone struggled around in his or her seats again, but this time it was the thought of a pay cut that made them feel uncomfortable.

*****

    "Can you believe that guy?" Mark asked meeting Jackson in the unisex.

    "Well, you know Richard's right," Jackson coolly replied, straightening his tie in the mirror.  "I mean there are definitely some people who aren't pulling their weight around here.  No offence or anything."

    Mark, who was leaning on the sink, suddenly stood upright in resentment.  "What do you mean by that?"

     "Hey don't get me wrong," he replied, raising his hands in surrender, "you're a GOOD lawyer.  It's just that you're not a GREAT lawyer like--"

    "Like you I suppose," Mark derisively implied.

    "Well, since you said it… yeah like me."  It was obvious this conversation was fuelling the good-looking man's ego.  "Come on Mark, when did you last bring in a settlement that resulted in big bucks for the firm?

    Mark shrunk back, trying to remember the last time he had actually won a large settlement for Cage & Fish.  He came up blank.  "Yeah, well," he muttered in reply, trying not to make it apparent that Jackson was right, "what about you Mr. Big shot.  The only reason Richard hired you was because he thought that you were going to be the next rainmaker for this firm.  Humph," he provoked, "some rainmaker.  I haven't seen any big numbers on your recent record either."

    Jackson walked closer to Mark, imposing his height upon him.  "That sounds like a challenge."

    Mark cowered back, under his intimidating gaze.  "Wh-what do you mean?"

    Jackson stepped back and spun around.  "I mean a bet.  Whoever can bring in the most money, by themselves -- without co-council, before the end of the year gets the title of rainmaker."

    "And the loser?"  Mark nervously gulped.

    A large malevolent smile formed of Jackson's face.  "Now, that's the interesting part.  The loser," he paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "has to dress in drag and perform in costume at the bar on New Year's Eve."

    "How does that punishment fit the crime?" Mark asked in astonishment, not understanding how the bet had connected the title of rainmaker with dressing in drag and singing in public.

    "I don't know," Jackson shrugged nonchalantly.  "But you have to admit that it would sure be some way to welcome in new year, seeing you singing AND dressed up as a woman."

    "Hey," Mark objected in offence, "what makes you so sure that YOU won't be the one up there on stage?"

    Jackson gave Mark a quick glance up and down, as if sizing up his opposition.  "So you're in then?" he smiled, putting out his hand.

    "Of course I am," Mark not so confidently replied, taking Jackson's hand to shake on the pact.  "Oh my gosh," he muttered, slumping to lean on the wall once Jackson had left, "What have I got myself into?"  The sound of flushing indicated someone was exiting one of the cubicles.  "Elaine!"  He asked without thinking, "How long have you been there?"

    The receptionist curtly smiled, walking over to the basin.  "I heard EVERYTHING," she proudly said.

    "Oh great," he exasperatedly exclaimed, putting his hand to his forehead in despair and embarrassment.

    "Don't worry Mark," Elaine reassured, putting an arm around his shoulder.  "I'll help you."

    "Thanks Elaine, but I don't see how you are going to be able to help me win a million dollar case for the company before the end of the year."

    "I wasn't talking about the case silly," she clarified.  Mark stared at Elaine, wondering what else she could possibly be offering her help for.  "I meant your performance."  Elaine cheerfully smiled.  "Since you're gonna lose, I can at least make sure you look hot in dress singing on the night."

*****

    "And that's my story," Mrs. Henderson concluded her summary of events leading up to coming to Cage & Fish to represent her.  This brunette haired woman was nervously sitting across the table from Ally and Corretta in Ally's office.  She had a young and attractive, yet weary looking, face, suggesting she had not slept much in the last few days.  "Do you think I have a case?"

    Claire and Martin Henderson had been happily married for nearly eleven years.  They had a ten-year-old daughter, Annabelle, who both parties were fighting for full custody over after their impending divorce.  It had been Claire who had first filed for divorce, stating irreconcilable differences.

    "Well," Ally replied, as she completed writing her notes, "I think we have a strong case.  I mean he did sign a prenuptial agreement before the marriage saying any children the two of you had together would go under your guardianship providing there was evidence of his unfit nature as a father/husband."

    "Did he ever hit you?" Corretta earnestly asked.

    "NO!"  Claire reacted startled, taking offence.

    "I'm sorry," Corretta apologized, reviewing the file.  "I'm only asking because it's going to be difficult to prove that he was an unfit father and husband since the prenupt didn't actually specify what a definition of that is."

     "He left us!" the client shouted, throwing her arms in the air.  "Isn't that enough evidence?"  Ally and Corretta stared at each other, as Claire restrained her tears.  "He left us..." she repeated, her voice more subdued, "He left my daughter and I without even a word… an explanation… or even a simple goodbye…  for nearly a year."  She sniffed as she rubbed away the tears.  "If that doesn't constitute for being a bad husband, let alone father, I don't know what does."

*****

["_I was mistaken our love was forsaken, worst mistake I ever made_

_   Were you lonely, where you brave, now?_

_   I guess the two are one in the same_"]

    Later that night at the bar, Ally was explaining the details of the Henderson case to Vincent.

    "So what are you going to do?" Vincent asked, completely absorbed in his date's words.

    "Well," she replied, playing with her martini stick, "we've decided to skip the initial deposition and go straight to court this Friday.  You know, try and get this over and done with as soon as possible, so not as to put their daughter through anymore than she has to."  She looked up and caught his admiring glance.  "Hah," she nervously exclaimed, "Listen to me, I must be boring you."

    "No, not all," he honestly replied.  "It sounds a lot more interesting than what I do."

     "Yeah, now that I believe," she sarcastically retorted.  "You're a doctor, and pediatrician at that.  Are you telling me that helping children and saving lives is a dull job?"

    "Well…" Vincent smiled gazing at her intently.  He reached out for her hand across the table.  "…I do like children."

    "You're aren't secretly married and have any do you?" Ally suddenly blurted out, causing her to blush immediately in embarrassment.  Vincent stared at her, taken aback by what she had asked.  "Um…I…" Ally quickly brought her hands up to cover her eyes for moment before looking him straight in the face.  "It's… it's just that, um, I once had a boy friend who was, well, married and had a child… with two separate women actually…" She was beginning to speak faster and faster as if stopping to take a breath was illegal by law or something.  "Haha… funny story… had a child with his girlfriend… left her and his son… married again, to a woman who actually lives here in Boston… Divorced… Did I mention he was a lawyer?  Another funny story… thought he was a therapist… found out he was a lawyer… hired him… then started dating him… he was…ah… the one who sung with Sting on birthday… yeah anyway, caught him playing with whip cream and his, previously mentioned, ex-wife… dumped him… then he left Boston, leaving me with a note."  By time Ally reached the end of her nervous monologue she was gasping for air.

    "I see," Vincent said after a moment of watching Ally, "and does this ex-boyfriend have a name?"

    "Lar--" Ally panted, still trying to catch her breath, "Larry."

    "I see," Vincent exclaimed, crossing his fingers on the table, "and is this, Larry, is he out of the picture?"

    It was evident that Ally's date was very concerned by her unexpected rambling on about her ex-boyfriend.  And who could blame him?  People who were dating never liked hearing about their partner's love lives before them.  A small growl formed in her throat as she remembered how she had felt upon learning about Jamie and Helena (Larry's ex-girlfriend and ex-wife respectively).  But now it was the man she was dating who was in her shoes.  Vincent was still waiting for an answer, his baby blue eyes looking at her in anxious anticipation.

    "Completely," she finally managed to reply.  Her expression was blank and unreadable, yet her answer was obviously enough to assure Vincent, as he started talking about a patient he had seen at work today.  However, Ally was too distracted to pay much attention to the conversation.

------------------

    At least, I hope so…

------------------

*****

["_In the wildest times of the world_

_   Let's stay together in this lonely and crazy life_"]

    "So," Jackson greeted his coworker who was sitting alone at the bar, "nearly two days have passed already.  Got any BIG clients yet?"

    "No," Mark solemnly replied.  "You?"

    "In actual fact," Jackson ordered a drink from the bar before continuing, "I have."  Mark's expression dropped.  "Have you heard of Sterns & Tucker?"  
    "That electronic company who has been in the news recently for taking over nearly all of its competition?" Mark asked.

    "That very one."  Jackson explained, "They've run into a bit of legal difficulty with regards to monopoly laws.  And who else but yours truly has been asked to represent them in court to allow their growth to continue."  The look of despondency from Mark was enough to for enough to cause Jackson to rejoice.  "Well, I would to stay and saviour that expression of yours, but I better go."  He indicated towards Ling who was sitting at a table waiting for him.

["_Hey Hey Hey…_"]

      Mark stared at Vonda who was singing on the dance floor.  For some reason her words seemed to be mocking him tonight.  A mental image of him standing in her place, singing in a red vinyl dress with a matching red wig and stiletto heels, caused Mark to shudder.  He took a large swing of his drink in discomfort, pondering what on earth he was going to do.

["_Hey Hey Hey…_"]

*****

    Ally was lying in bed, flicking through a copy of Cosmopolitan before she slept.  '10 ways to attract a man -- and keep him' one of the headlines read on the cover.  'What men don't say but actually mean' and 'How to get over him in just four days' were a couple of other captions printed.  Disturbed, she put down the magazine and sighed.  She looked at the clock.

    It was nearly midnight.

    She should have been fast asleep by now, especially since she had the Henderson case in court tomorrow.  However, instead of turning off the light, Ally reached over to her bedside counter, picked up the phone and begun to dial.

    "Hello?" she said upon hearing someone pick up on the other line.

    "Ally?" Renee asked in surprise.  "What's wrong?" she automatically inquired in suspicion.

     "Wh-what?" Ally replied, slightly offended.  "Can't your ex-room just phone to say 'hi'?"

    "Not at this time of night," Renee coolly retorted.

    "Opps," Ally squealed, "I forgot about the time difference.  Sorry, I go and let you get back to--"

    "Don't worry," Renee reassured, yawning, "I'm awake now.  So what's the problem Ally?"

    "N-nothing," she replied fidgeting with the telephone chord, "nothing at all."

    Renee waited before speaking again, trying to figure out how she could get Ally to tell her what was wrong.  "How is everyone?"

    "F-fine," Ally replied staring at her bedroom door.  "Mark's good… Richard's you know, money hungry… and…  and Nelle she's… she's still an *ice* queen…" Ally could hear Renee giggle bringing a smile to her own lips.  "Elaine's, well, Elaine.  And, uhm Jackson," Ally hesitated before continuing with news about the man Renee had once gone out with, "He's…"

    "…Still going out with Ling," her ex-room mate finished for her.

    "Yeah," Ally replied sighing as she fell back on her pillows.

    "How's John?" Renee asked, still prodding for information.

    "G-good," Ally stuttered cheerfully, covering her eyes from the bedroom light, "he might be coming back for Christmas, which would be just g-great."

    "Uh huh.  And Vincent?  How are things between the two of you?"

    "Well you know."  Ally exclaimed, a bit too eagerly, "just FANTASTIC."

    "Ally," Renee humorlessly called, recognizing the tone that Ally had just used, was one that meant she was hiding something.

    "Okay, okay," Ally confessed, realizing her friend knew her all too well.  "You know he is such a *great* guy.  I mean he's cute, funny sensitive… and a doctor… did I tell you that?  He is a pediatrician.  He loves children.  Renee, he is perfect…"

    "But?" Renee interjected, sensing the impending turn in conversation.

    "Vincent and I went out for dinner at the bar the other night," Ally began retelling her embarrassing monologue with Vincent about Larry, "…and then when he asked if I was over him I felt that I lied to him when I said that I was.  Renee, I really thought I was…"

    "Now, now, Ally," Renee tried to make calm her friend, "don't go getting yourself all worked up.  Are you over Billy?"

    "What?" Ally exclaimed.  "We're talking about Larry here.  Larry and Vincent.  Not Billy."

    "Sshh," Renee hushed, "I know.  Now answer my question.  Are you over Billy?"

    "Of course not," Ally replied without hesitation, "I LOVED Billy.  And a part of me still does.  I don't think I will ever not… he was my first everything, Renee…" She sighed before replying in confusion, "But that don't see how I felt about him affects how I feel or will feel about other people, Renee."

    "Well, there's your answer then," Renee replied, satisfied with Ally's response.  "You loved Larry, whether you care to remember it or not, you did.  Billy dying didn't stop you from loving Larry.  With Larry, he burned you… he burned you real bad.  But that doesn't mean that you can't love Vincent…" She paused before adding, "…if you want to."

    "If I want to…" Ally echoed her friend's words, looking at the ceiling above her.  "…If I want to…"

*****

    "Where have you been Ally?"  An unimpressed Corretta ran up to meet Ally as she entered the courtroom foyer.

    "Um, uh, sorry," Ally apologized, on the brink of dropping her bag and files.  "I had difficulty sleeping last night and slept through my alarm this morning."

    She felt even worse than she looked.  Her hair was flat, combed quickly through with her fingers as she ran frantically around her apartment trying to get ready.  The bags under her eyes weren't too evident, hidden with makeup, but what was obvious was the lack of radiant sparkle that her eyes usually had.

    Corretta helped the over laden attorney, taking the files from her under her arm.  "We're supposed to be in court in a couple of minutes."  She gritted her teeth and motioned with her head and eyes over to the mother and daughter waiting, "We've been waiting for you for over half an hour."

    Ally looked around and walked over towards the two of them, forcing a smile as she spoke.  "Hi," she lied to her client, "Sorry I am late… traffic problems…" Ignoring Mrs. Henderson's skeptical look, she turned her attention to the child standing next to her.  "You must be Annabelle," she cheerfully extended her hand, but was rudely rebutted by the girl who refused to even acknowledge her mother's lawyer.  "Hmm," Ally let out a small laugh to stop herself from scowling.  "Well, we had better be going in," she motioned towards the large courtroom doors in front of them.

    "Did you get the memo?" Corretta whispered, following behind Ally after the client had entered.

    "MEMO?" Ally shouted, stopping in her tracks.  Their client overhead Ally's sudden outburst and gave her an unsure look.  "Mrs. Henderson, why don't you and Annabelle go on in first… that's right… the seat on the left there…" she politely signaled, "we'll be right there in a minute…" Walking back outside, the doors closing behind them, Ally turned back to her co-counselor.   Her voice changed from sweet to serious, "WHAT memo?"

    "According to the memo, Mr. Henderson's lawyer bailed on him or something last minute," Corretta exclaimed.

    "What?"  Ally was completely bewildered.

    "Yep," Corretta continued, "Looks like Mr. Henderson has gone and hired himself a new lawyer from out of town.  Haven't seen him yet though.  Perhaps they are already inside.  As should we be, I might add," she suggested, pointing towards the doors.  Ally nodded her head in agreement.  "I wonder what this means about Mr. Henderson's case.  It can't be good to have your lawyer resign the day before the trial is set to begin."  Corretta muttered to herself, opening the door to enter, "Oh well, all the better for us I suppose."

    Ally followed behind Corretta, still wondering what to make of the sudden change.  She wasn't as confident as her younger companion.  While it made sense for them to be at an advantage now, Ally couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had.

*****

    Mr. Henderson was sitting down patiently, his fingers intertwined together on the table.  He, like his wife, was attractive for his age.  Yet, also like his wife, it was apparent that the whole divorce/ court/ prenuptial/ custody battle was already taking its toll on his ability to sleep.  Corretta sat down and quickly went over the proceedings to Mrs. Henderson again, while Ally glanced around the courtroom.

    Mr. Henderson's attorney was nowhere in sight.

    "All rise for the honorable Judge Philips."

    The judge entered the room and everyone stood up in recognition.  "Please be seated."  He looked in Mr. Henderson's direction.  "Mr. Henderson," he exclaimed, "unless you are planning on representing yourself I would have expected you to have a lawyer by now."

    "Your Honour…" Mr. Henderson stood up, obviously worried, nervous and embarrassed about the situation, "My attorney has not turned up…"

    Ally suppressed a smile as Mr. Henderson tried to explain his situation, with little success.  The judge was not impressed and was about to remark when suddenly a voice interrupted from the back of the room.

      "I'm sorry I'm late your Honour."  All heads turned to where the male voice had come from. 

    All heads that is, except Ally's.

    She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

    It was a voice that she hadn't heard in over a year but recognized in an instant...

    It was a voice that belonged to a man who had left her life almost as quickly as he had entered it…

    A man whom she thought she had loved and was loved back in return… 

    A man who had left her heart in broken little pieces with a mere note…

------------------

    …Larry…

------------------

*****

To be continued…

Author's Note (ii):  Song and lyrics _"The Wildest Times Of The World" _belong to Vonda Shepard & Michael London


	3. Chapter Two

**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE:**

By Indigo Butterflyz

February 2002

**Disclaimer:**  I don't them and (unfortunately or fortunately, depending how you look at it ^_^;;) never will =(

**Spoilers:**  Mainly Season 4… however, be warned that some chapters may refer to episodes from other seasons…

**Author's Note:**  Well, well, well… another part of EBYT ^_^…  I've had a couple of questions asking why I've kept some of the season four characters in the story.  Firstly, I've only seen up to season four so I'm not at all familiar with the characters or storylines introduced in season five.  Secondly, for characters, like Mark (well actually especially Mark), they weren't really given a lot to do during the season.  Possibly hence the reason why they mysteriously 'disappeared' in season five.  So basically this is my outlet to give these characters a storyline.  Isn't fan fiction great?  Okay, enough rambling…

****

**CHAPTER TWO:  EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE:**

------------------

    There are some times moments in a person's life when they have no control of what is going on around them.  Things appear to be happening in slow motion, but they aren't fast enough to even respond or react.  For some people, they may experience this feeling when witnessing a serious accident, for others it maybe triggered by some other life-altering event.  For me, right then, it was Larry Paul walking through those courtroom doors and back into my life…

------------------

    Whispers filled the courtroom, as everyone began discussing the unexpected entrance of the stranger.

    "Larry," Ally heard Corretta mutter in surprise upon seeing her former boss.

    It might have been a statement that Corretta had intended for Ally to react to, but she didn't.  Ally still hadn't turned around, and was instead gripping the sides of her chair in total disbelief that she was in the same room as this man.

    "Silence," the judge bellowed, banging his gavel.  The noise subsided, as he eyed the dark haired man standing at the back of the courtroom.  "I do not like interruptions in my court room Mr.… Mr.…"

    "Paul," Larry friendly introduced himself, briskly walking up to join his client, standing behind the defense's table.  Although Ally did not turn her head to look at him, she could smell his aftershave as he passed by her table.  "Larry Paul your Honour, here to represent Mr. Henderson."

    "Ah, Mr. Paul," Judge Phillips exclaimed, unhappy with the lawyer's tardiness, "How nice of you to finally join us."

    "Again I sorry your Honour," Larry put his briefcase on the table and opened it as he spoke, "as you probably already know, I only took over this case yesterday and a part from not being fully prepared, I only arrived in Boston from Detroit just over an hour ago because my flight was delayed.  I am sure your Honour can sympathize with what the state traffic in this city from the airport to here was like."

    "Yes. Yes, very well," the judge casually replied.  "Let's just continue with case.  What do you have to say Mr. Paul?"

    "Right away your Honour," Larry raised his index finger, signaling his start.  "First of all I would like to ask for today's assembly be adjourned…"

     "What?" Corretta stood up in incredulity, as more murmurs formed within the crowd.  "Your Honour, the case has not even started yet and Mr. Paul wants it to be delayed?"  The young lawyer pointed to Larry, who in return playfully waved and mouthed back the word 'hello.'

    "Mr. Paul," Judge Phillips firmly spoke, "is this some sort of joke?"

    "No your Honour," Larry turned his attention back to the judge, his hands behind his back.

    "Your Honour," Corretta exclaimed, "Mr. Paul already admitted to being less than prepared.  Can't you see this is one of his tactics to buy himself more time?"

    Larry raised his eyebrows at Corretta, "I said I was 'not fully prepared.'  There is a difference."  He picked up one of the files from inside his briefcase and opened it, scanning over the notes inside.  "According to the records that Mr. Henderson's previous attorney left, there has been no deposition held between the two parties in order to communicate prior to this trial."  His rhythmic tone of voice accentuated his confidence and smooth articulation… just like Ally remembered.  "All I ask your Honour," Larry explained with a compassionate expression, "is to be able to hold council with the other party in order to attempt a reconciliation… an agreement before coming here and wasting the court and your Honour's precious time."

    Corretta glanced briefly at Ally before retorting towards Larry, "And what makes YOU think that YOU would be any more successful at reaching an agreement when the lawyer before you didn't think it was possible?"

    "Be--CAUSE," Larry proudly stated, straightening the glasses on his nose and giving a teasing grin, "Ms Lipp, Mr. Henderson didn't have Larry Paul representing him before."

    Before Corretta could reply, Judge Phillips cautioned the two lawyers, "That's enough."  He surveyed the room, paying close attention to the defendants' and plaintiffs' faces.  "Very well, Mr. Paul, you shall have your wish.  It is not the court's inclination to waste its time deciding cases that have not yet tried to be resolved outside of court.  I am giving you until next Wednesday to set up a meeting with each other, and if no settlement can be reached, then this case shall be rescheduled for Wednesday morning.  Whether you are prepared or not Mr. Paul," he warned Larry, before banging his gavel and addressing the rest of the room, "Court is adjourned."

    "Thanks a lot," Corretta sarcastically said to Ally as she sat down.  "I could have really used your help just then," she continued, referring to her deliberation with Larry.

    Ally shook her head, realizing it wasn't all just a dream.  Larry Paul was in the same city she was in… the same room even.  She was about look sideways across the aisle to see him, when Mrs. Henderson grabbed Ally's arm and asked in confusion, "What just happened?"

    "I have no idea," Ally inattentively replied, mistaking her question for one about the sudden entrance of Larry.  Corretta elbowed her co-counselor, causing Ally to yell, "Ow!  Huh?  Oh… I… uhhh… I mean it looks like the defence wants to meet with me -- I mean us," Ally mentally scolded herself, "for a deposition."

    "Is that a bad thing?" Mrs. Henderson asked in worry.

    Ally slowly shook her head from side to side, "Mm, not really.  It is perfectly normal for both sides to meet before a trial starts."

    "Like I said Mrs. Henderson," Corretta reassuringly added, "it's probably one of the defence's devices to gain more time to prepare."

    "Should we be worried?" Mrs. Henderson fervently asked, still not convinced.  "That Mr. Paul sounded pretty convincing just then."

    Ally and Corretta gave each other a knowing look.  "Don't worry," Ally confidently said, standing up, as she glanced around the room, "I can handle Larry Paul."

*****

    "Hey Nelle," Mark greeted as he slowly walked into her office, "are you busy?"

    The blonde looked up from work, looking at the piles of paperwork stacked up on her desk.  "What do you think?" she coolly asked, returning her attention back to her work.

    "Ah, right," he understandingly replied, walking towards the door, "gotcha."  He was halfway there, when he spun around and asked, "You wouldn't have to have any, I don't know, any extra clients that you haven't got time to deal with, do you?"

    Nelle looked up again, giving Mark an ice-cold stare in suspicion.  "Why?"

    "No reason," he innocently answered, walking over and sitting on her desk, "it's just that I thought as a fellow lawyer and your co-worker I might offer to take some of them off your hands."

    In truth, upon learning from Jackson at the bar that he had already managed to find a major company to represent, Mark had been frantically searching for new clients.  A week had almost passed and Mark still had not had any success.  His last resort was to approach Nelle, for he had discovered Richard had initially hired her under the assumption that she had connections to wealthy clientele.

    "Why?" Nelle repeated, still not completely convinced by the lawyer's conviction.

    "Well," he stood up, walking around the room in hope that a believable excuse would come to him, "you know how Richard talked about cutting back all of our salaries if we didn't reap in the money.  I just thought I would try and do my part to try and ensure that we," he pointed to the two of them, "aren't any worse off this year."  He tried his best to smile sincerely in order to appear genuine in his cause.

    Nelle leaned back in her chair, removing the glasses from her eyes and placing them on her desk.  She stared at Mark, contemplating his suggestion.  After a moment, she sat up straight again and said, "Okay."

    "Really?" Mark asked, shocked that his poor excuse had swayed her.

    "Yes."  She coolly smiled, "You're right to suggest such a thing.  However," she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a file, "I am already tied up in the middle of all my cases, except this one."  She handed Mark the file.  "Goldstein versus Miller," she began to explain, "but it's a pretty tough case Mark.  I was planning on getting a co-councilor to help me, if you want I could ask Ally--"

    "--NO!"  Mark shouted, remembering the conditions of the bet.  

    "Well, if you're sure," Nelle replied, putting her glasses back on.

    "I'm sure."  With both hands holding on to the unopened file he stared at it, as if the Gods themselves had handed him something blessed and made of pure solid gold.  "Thanks Nelle," he said, walking away.

    "Good luck," she shouted as he left the room, closing the door behind him.  "You're going to need it," she muttered, returning to her work.

*****

    "Ally, Ally!!" Elaine cried out as her employer entered Cage & Fish.  Ally ignored her personal assistant and headed straight for her office, not caring who or what she bumped into in the process.  "Is it true?  Is Larry really back?"

    "WHO," Ally spun around in anger, "told you?"

    "So it's true then."  Elaine slyly smiled.  "Nelle said she saw him running into court this morning."

    Ally dumped her briefcase on the side of desk, as she sat down in her chair in frustration.  "Great.  Just GREAT!" she exclaimed, thinking it was all a joke that everyone had known about beforehand, "So did EVERYONE know that he is back in town except me?"

    "Of course not," Elaine earnestly replied as she put her hand against her chest, "I was just as shocked to find out that Larry Paul was back."  Ally sighed upon hearing his name being used again.  "After all he did to you.  Waltzing into town, sweeping you off your feet, kissing his ex-girlfriend, leaving to spend time with his son in Detroit, coming back, moving in with you, getting 'friendly' with his ex-wife and then leaving you with a note."

    "Thank you, Elaine," Ally replied, now feeling worse having her whole relationship with Larry condensed into a thirty second anecdote, "I feel so much better having you here."  She forced a smile, revealing her clinched teeth.

    "Your welcome," Elaine cheerfully replied, as she left, almost unaware of Ally's real feelings.

    "AAHHH!" Ally yelled, reclining back in her chair, covering her eyes with her hands.

------------------

    In times like this… there is only one thing to do… or, should I say, only one person to call…

------------------

    Ally picked up the phone and begun dialing the number of her therapist.  Although, since she had started dating Vincent she had discontinued going to therapy, she still memorized the number -- just in case of urgent situations.

    "GGRRaaH!" Ally shouted again, upon hearing an engaged signal, indicating someone on other line was already talking to another person.  Angrily she hung up the phone, grumbling, "Why are people always on the phone when it's an emergency?"

    Breathing deeply, she stared at the phone.

------------------

    Okay, maybe make that two people…

------------------

    Reluctantly, Ally picked up the telephone again and dialed.  "He's back," she stated simply when the call was answered.

    "Who's back, Ally?" Renee replied, recognizing her voice.  "John?"

    "Larry," Ally sighed, leaning on her desk.  "Larry's back."

    "OOH," her ex-roommate exclaimed, as Ally recounted their encounter in court.

    By time Ally had finished, her head was lying flat on the table, forlorn.  Her hair was covering her face as she spoke into the receiver.  "…And then he left without saying a word… just like he always does…" she bitterly explained.

    "Well," Renee tried to sound cheerful for the benefit of her friend, "maybe he'll call."

    "You think?"  Ally excitedly sat up, grabbing the receiver with both hands.  "Do you think he will?"

    "Ally," Renee spoke in a stern motherly tone, "Don't go getting yourself all fixated on something that might not even happen."

    "I know, I know," she replied, brushing away the hair from her eyes.  "But do you think he will?" she eagerly asked again.

    "Ally!  That's not the point," Renee explained.  "Listen to me, I don't want you acting like a naive and foolish teenage girl waiting for her object of affection to call just because he said he would."

    "Well of course not," she stated, slightly annoyed with Renee comparing her to a teenager.  "I -- I mean his not even my -- my object of affection… not… anymore…" Ally stuttered trying to convince her roommate what she was saying was true.  "And besides," she added, "he didn't even SAY he was going to phone me… so why would I even bother wait and expect a call from him?"

    "Good to hear," Renee remarked, although doubt was still evident in her tone of voice.  Sighing, she apologized, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now…Take care girl…"

    "Right… right."  Ally nodded her head, a look of sadness flashing across her face.  "Well, bye."

    "Did Larry call?" Elaine nosily asked, as she walked into the room, seeing Ally put down the receiver.

    "Why does EVERYONE think I want Larry to call?" Ally yelled throwing her hands in the air as she paced about the room.  "I AM OVER HIM OKAY?  I have BETTER things to do, than just SIT and WAIT for the PHONE to RING… let ALONE expect him to CALL ME!!"  Ally looked across her office and saw Vincent standing in the doorway, a more than perplexed expression on his face.

    "I was coming in to tell you that Vincent was here," Elaine wickedly smiled before leaving. 

    Ally's slowly dropped her hands from the air and placed them by her side.  "Vincent, hi…" she said, feeling completely embarrassed.

   "I just came to pick you up for---" Vincent timidly explained, stepping into the office.

   "--Dinner."  Ally slapped her forehead as she remembered their date.  She leaned against her desk.  "I'm sorry Vincent.  Do you mind if we cancel tonight."  A look of disappointment met her eyes.  "It's just as you can see," Ally motioned to all the paperwork behind her, "this case is kinda getting to me."

    "No problem," Vincent sympathetically replied.  He walked over and kissed her, though it was noticeable that she was halfhearted to reciprocate.  "Are you sure?" he asked, pulling back.  "I mean, it can't be good to keep yourself cooped up in here working on a case if it is so stressful."

    "I'll, I'll be fine," Ally reassured, standing up and walking behind her desk.  She casually let her fingers trail across the files piled on the table.  "It's just that it doesn't look like the Henderson case is going to be as straight forward as I thought it was going to be."  He gave her another look causing Ally to firmly repeat, "I'll be fine."

    "Okay," he replied, hesitantly, going to kiss her again, "I'll call you?"

    Ally nodded, smiling softly.  She slumped into her chair once Vincent had left.  Her eyes stared at the phone in front on her.  Remembering Renee's comment, Ally scrunched up her nose in defiance.

------------------

    I am *not* waiting for NOR expecting *him* to phone…I am NOT!

------------------

*****

    And she didn't.

    She didn't wait for or expect him to phone the rest of the evening as she distractedly worked late into the night in her office.

    She didn't wait for or expect him to phone during the weekend either.  Not even when she turned down Vincent's lunch proposal, claiming she wasn't feeling well.

    And, she wasn't waiting for or expecting him to call when she constantly kept walking past the phone, making sure there was a dial tone.

    And even though she ended up spending her entire weekend sitting on her couch, staring at the phone, she kept telling herself, it wasn't because she was waiting for or expecting him to phone.

------------------

    Who am I kidding?  I am a total nut!

------------------

*****

    It wasn't until Monday night that she heard from Larry again.  It looked to be another late night at the office for Ally.  However, it wasn't a case that she was working on which detained her from going home.  Lost in her thoughts, watching the night sky from her window, Ally stood unconsciously fidgeting with her necklace chain while reflecting on the week that had past.

    "Ally?"  She spun around, upon hearing her name.  There was Larry, aloofly leaning against the doorframe.  "Can I come in?"

    "Um," she hesitated.  She didn't know how to react.  Professionally she knew it was not an appropriate time to be holding grudges and bringing in personal feelings to interfere with the case.  But the emotional part of her wanted to run up to him and start hitting him for all that he had done to her.  Or even better, she wanted for him to leave, to not be there, standing in her office, looking at her with expectant eyes.  Yet, for whatever reason, she found herself coolly replying, "Sure."

    "Thanks," he briefly smiled as he walked in; his hands shoved deeply in his trench coat pockets.

    For a moment there was an awkward silence in the air, as if neither knew what to say.  Ally simply quietly stared at Larry, for this was the first time she had been able to obtain a proper look at him since he had unexpectedly arrived back in Boston.  He was wearing a navy blue suit and shirt, accompanied by a red tie, suggesting he had just finished work.  His hair was spiked slightly around the tip of his forehead, but a part from that it looked exactly the same as it always was.  His characteristic black coke bottle framed glasses were upon his nose, causing Ally to half inwardly smile for some unexplainable reason.

    "You cut your hair…" Larry finally said, breaking the silence.

    Automatically, Ally reached for her hair, remembering that she had cut it shorter since he had been gone.  It was now in a similar style to that which she had had when she first joined Cage & Fish.  Unwillingly, she felt herself blush under his eyes, causing her to look at her feet in hope that he hadn't noticed.  She mentally admonished herself for letting him make her feel this way.

    "…I like it," he honestly stated.

    Ally's head snapped up, her eyebrows furrowing in anger.  "Well," she bitterly replied, "I didn't do it so you would like it."  Larry's expression changed for a moment before returning to his usual unreadable appearance.  Whether it was sadness that fleetingly crossed his face, Ally could not be entirely sure.  "What are you doing here, Larry?"

------------------

    Why are you back in my life?

------------------

    Larry cleared his throat, flattening his tie against his chest as he walked towards the desk.  "Uh, the deposition tomorrow.  I came to ask you if we could bring it forward from the afternoon to the morning.  I tried ringing you," he pointed to the phone on her desk, which had its receiver off the hook, "but it was engaged."

    "Ah, yeah," Ally uneasily acknowledged, "I--um… took the phone off the hook because I didn't want to be disturbed while I was working."

    "Right," Larry nodded his head.  "Staring into space forlornly must really keep you occupied," he teasingly asserted.

    Ally looked at him in disgust, wondering where he got the nerve to walk out and then walk back into her life, compliment her, cause her to blush and finally mock her.  And yet at the same time, she felt her anger fade away as looked at him again, seeing him smile that his lopsided grin of his.

------------------

    Damn you Larry Paul!  Damn you…

------------------

    "H-how's Sam?" Ally asked, looking but not really paying attention to the open file in front of her.

    "Good," he replied earnestly.  "Really good."

    "An--And Jamie?" Ally quietly asked, trying to concentrate on the notes on her desk.

    "Married," he shrugged his shoulders as he answered.

    Ally looked Larry straight in the eye.  "--To you?" she blurted in a frantic voice before she covered her mouth with her hands.  "I mean," removing her hands, she tried to hide her outburst.  "To you?" she repeated in a restrained tone.

    But it was too late, Larry had heard her the first time and already a large smile was on his lips.

    "No," he smoothly replied.  "To a therapist would you believe?"

    Ally's mouth opened and then shut in surprise.  "Oh," she simply said smiling back, not knowing what else to say.

    "Yeah," Larry affirmed, shrugging his shoulders as another period of silence formed between them.  "Well, I better be going," he announced, causing a look of disappointment to fall upon Ally's face.  "I'll let you get back to your stargazing.  I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

    "Yeah, tomorrow morning," Ally nodded her head in agreement.

    Watching him close her office door behind him, Ally sat back down in her chair and looked at her paperwork.  Picking up a pen, she started reviewing her notes.  However, try as she might, she was unable to concentrate on what was in front of her.  Instead, to her annoyance, her thoughts kept turning back to Larry and how he had commented on her hair.

*****

    "Richard!  Richard!" Elaine called out as she tried to catch the attention of Cage & Fish's co-owner, as he walked through the main office area.

    "What is it Elaine?" he asked, stopping just outside of the lift.

    "It's about this year's Christmas party…" It was the next day, and as far as the young assistant was concerned, one day closer to her big night.

    "Christmas is weeks away," Richard apathetically replied.

    "I know that," Elaine responded, refusing to let his indifference deter her, "which is why I am approaching you now.  I need time to prepare for my act."  She giggled.  "So, I thought I should inform you to keep a slot for my performance just in case you started asking other people volunteer."  Richard stared at her in question, causing Elaine to firmly add, "I'm not going to be showed up by anyone this year."

    "Ah," the lawyer replied, still not understanding why Elaine was telling him this.  Before he could ask, the lift doors opened behind them, causing the two of them to turn around.  Out stepped Larry Paul and his client.  "Larry!" Richard greeted, an open smile on his face.  "Long time no see.  Still leaving people notes?  Bygones!" he quipped.

    "Richard," Larry replied, not exactly pleased to see the man again.  "Nice to see you too," he lied.  He turned his attention to the Elaine, who had been eyeing him since he entered the office.  "Hi, Elaine."  Larry quickly smiled, "Can you tell Ally that Mr. Henderson and I are here."

    Elaine gave a sexy smirk, as she continued to ogle the attorney.  Larry held an indifferent expression, hiding his discomfort.  "Ally and Corretta are already in the conference room waiting for you."  She licked her lips.  "You remember where it is don't you?" she asked, playfully flipping her hair.  "I can show you if you like."

    "It's okay," Larry replied, quickly raising his hand.  "This way Mr. Henderson," he motioned towards his client.

    "MMm HMm," Elaine growled, watching Larry walk away.  "I almost forgot how gorgeous that man was."

    "Was that Larry I just saw?" Nelle asked, walking over to them.

    "Uh huh," Elaine replied, her eyes still staring in the direction that Larry had departed.

    "I guess he couldn't stay away from me," the tall blonde conceitedly jested.

    "Yeah… right…" Elaine meanly retorted, crossing her arms.  "You had like, what, one date?  And you think after he actually CHOSE Ally over you and dated her, that he would suddenly come back, after she DUMPED him, from Detroit just to see you TWO years later?"

    "Sh-she has a point," Richard added, a large smile on his face.  He was leaning against a nearby desk, enjoying being between the two women arguing.  Seeing the unimpressed expression forming on Nelle's attractive, yet chilling, features he quickly ducked away.  Uttering the word "Bygones," as he disappeared, he promptly left, much to Elaine's disappointment.

    "Whatever," Nelle coolly replied.  Ignoring those she passed, she proudly headed for the unisex, her head held high, desperately trying to stop the tears from flowing.

*****

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Three

**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE:**

By Indigo Butterflyz

February 2002

**Disclaimer:**I do not own them.  I am merely borrowing them for my own crazy devices.  Don't worry, I will return them when I am done.  ^_^

**Spoilers:**  Mainly Season 4… however, be warned that some chapters may refer to episodes from other seasons…

**Author's Note:**  I just watched a rerun of the first episode from Season 4, 'Sex, Lies And Second Thoughts,' hence the inspiration to write another chapter.  Terrific episode.  The Ally and Larry interaction was just wonderful!

Ally:  You're the biggest ass I have ever met.

Larry:  Perhaps this is where you kiss it good bye.

Classic!  Truly classic.  Anyway, I just want to thank all you wonderful people for commenting on the previous chapters.  It really means a lot and provides motivation for me to continue writing more.  So, without further a due…

CHAPTER THREE:  EVERY BOND YOU BREAK 

------------------

    Okay so, possibly the greatest love of my life is back in Boston… so what?  And yes he visited me last night and said he liked my hair… big DEAL!  And… uh… just because he's walked into the conference room looking yummier than ever doesn't mean I have forgiven him.  No of course not.  This is a case.  He is the enemy.  This is war!  I am going to be a hundred percent professional…

------------------

    "Let's get straight down to business, shall we?" Larry readily suggested, flashing a dashing smile as he sat down with his client.

------------------

    Or at least die trying…

------------------

    "Fine," Ally and Corretta agreed.

    "Great," he curtly replied, opening his file and taking a pen out of his shirt pocket.  Turning his attention towards Mrs. Henderson, he cleared his throat before beginning, "Mrs. Henderson, you claim that you divorced my client on claims of irreconcilable differences, is that correct?"  Seeing Mrs. Henderson nod her head in agreement, he continued, "And the reason you don't want him to have custody of your daughter…" He looked at the girl who was sitting next to her mother.  Pausing, he searched for her name in the file, "…your daughter, Annabelle, is because of these irreconcilable differences?"

    "The reason," Mrs. Henderson coldly replied, "why I don't want him to have custody is because he signed a prenuptial contract saying he would give it up--"

    "--If it was proven that he was an unfit father and husband," Larry interrupted contentedly.

    "Yes," she replied.

    He tilted his head momentarily, as if observing her reaction.  "I see.  And the reason you believe that he was an unfit husband and father was…" he lingered, waiting for her to reply.

    "He left us," she simply stated.

    "Uh huh," leaning against the back of his chair and bringing his hand up to his chin, again he paused, as if carefully considering her response.  "Okay," he abruptly stated all of a sudden, sitting upright as he closed his file.  "That's it from me."

    Ally twitched her head.  "Wh-what?" she shot back, bewildered at the short span of time that had passed for Larry to complete his deposition.

    Corretta leaned over and whispered in Ally's ear, "Remember, he probably only set this thing up so he could buy himself time until tomorrow."

    "Actually," Larry explained, smiling, having overheard his ex-coworker's remark, "I came in here to see if there was a way of preventing this case from going to court.  But having heard Mrs. Henderson's comments, I am afraid it is unavoidable."

    "Ah… oh…" Ally replied, relaxing slightly back into her seat.

    Larry leaned forward on the conference table, his fingers interlocked.  "So, have you got any questions?" he inquired, almost teasingly.

    "Plenty."  Ally followed suit, leaning over the table, her eyes staring at Larry with determination.

    "Then go ahead," Larry replied, wagging his eyebrows as he leant back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

*****

    "Richard," Elaine cried, entering his office.

    Upon seeing her, Richard, who had been reclining back in his chair with his feet on the table, immediately sat bolt upright and started flicking through the notes and papers on his desk.  "Sorry Elaine, can't talk," he quickly muttered, trying to stare intently at the file in his hand, "busy, y'know, money."

    Elaine crossed her arms, as she looked down upon her boss.  "Very funny Richard," she replied, unmoved by his petty excuse.  "You could at least pretend to be reading that file the right way round."

    "Oh," Richard scrambled to turn the file around, with little success, as the papers fell out and onto the ground.  Sighing he finally gave in, "Okay, you got me.  What do you want?"

    "The Christmas party," she explained, beginning to become excited, "you never finished talking to me about it."

    "Well," Richard stood up and walked over, putting his hand on her shoulder, " that's because I don't think we are going to be having a Christmas party this year."

    "What?" she replied in shocked at the announcement.  Cage & Fish had celebrated Christmas by holding a party every year since the two co-partners had established it.  It was a time to get together and rejoice.  It was an occasion to cherish and enjoy.  It was a moment to laugh, relax and have fun.  And for Elaine Vassal, it was an opportunity for her to seize if ever there was one.  "But it's… it's my chance to be on stage… to perform…" She turned around to face him, "How often do I get a chance to do that?"

    "Oh well, I dunno Elaine," he stated, unsympathetically, sitting on his desk, "just about only every chance you get."

    "That's besides the point," she uncaringly retorted.  "You can't cancel this year's party."

    "Give me one good reason," Richard challenged, folding his arms.

    "It's tradition," a familiar voice softly replied from the doorway.

    "John!" Richard exclaimed, his expression changing to glee.

     John Cage quietly smiled, holding his coat in his arms.  "Hello Richard, Elaine," he nodded towards the two.  Richard's office door had been left open and John had been drawn to the lively discussion coming from within.

    "Hi John," Elaine cheerfully greeted.  She shot Richard an unkind look, as she headed for the door.  "You're just in time to convince Scrooge here not to cancel this year's Christmas party," she explained in a softened tone.  She flirtatiously winked at the eccentric attorney, "I mean I was all prepared for the spotlight with a sizzling new number."

    "Thank goodness she's gone," Richard replied, slumping his shoulders.  "I thought she would never leave."

    "So what's with canceling the party?" John asked, sitting down on the couch.

    "Ah, nothing," Richard dismissed, shaking his head.  "Nothing really," he reassured, trying to change the subject, "Has anyone else seen you yet?"

    "Nope," his co-partner replied, lightly shaking his head.  "A part from you and Elaine, no one.  I was going to see Ally, but she wasn't in her office."

    "Ah yeah," Richard acknowledged, "she's in the conference room… deposition or something work related."  He shrugged his shoulders, not really sure of or bothered with the details.  "Come on," he motioned for his friend to stand up, "let's get out of this place and get some lunch."

    "But it's only mid morning," John exclaimed, pointing to the face on his watch.

    "Ah John," Richard shrewdly explained, "That's one of the beauties of being the boss of your own firm, lunch is when you want it to be."  Slowly standing, John nodded his head in approval.  As Richard put on his coat, he stopped with hesitation before intently saying, "It's good to have you back, John."

    "It's good to be back," John simply replied, smiling.

*****

    "John?" Ally shouted upon seeing John and Richard waiting outside of the lift.  "John!"  She ran up and hugged him.  "When?  How?" she blurted, releasing him from her embrace.  Tears of surprise and happiness welled in the corners of her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.  "Richard told me you wouldn't be back until sometime closer to Christmas."

    "Ah yeah well," he replied, "I thought I might as well spend Thanks Giving here in Boston."

    Stepping back, he quietly took in the appearance of his dear friend.  Her complexion looked paler, and it was judging from the light bags under her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping properly either.  It was obvious Ally had things on her mind.  However, he noted there still remained that twinkling, however soft and faint, of magic in her eyes.

    Her eyes…

    It was her eyes that had first drawn him to her he remembered.  These were eyes that had seen dancing babies and unicorns… they were coffee coloured pools that had witnessed a man she had loved die, right in front of her, and another, walk out on her, without even a proper goodbye.

    "I thought you were in a deposition," he said, stirring from his thoughts.

    "Ah huh huh…" Ally nervously chuckled, gently biting on her knuckle.  "Yeah I am.  We're taking a five minute break."  She motioned towards to conference room, "It's getting pretty, well, intense in there."  The lift doors opened, and John and Richard began to enter.  "I guess it doesn't help that Larry Paul is the defence attorney," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

   "Larry?" John asked in surprise, stopping the door from closing with his hand.  "He's back?  Wh-wha-wha-what?" he stuttered.  "How?"

    "It's a long story, John," Ally sighed, "and not even one I am certain about."  John looked at her with concerned eyes.  "Don't worry," she replied, putting on a happy face, "I'll tell you about it later okay?  You'll be at the bar tonight?"  John nodded, as he let the door close.  "Good I'll see you then."  Sighing, she leant against the wall before turning back and heading for the conference room.

*****

    "It's not like I was unfaithful to you, Claire, dammit!" Mr. Henderson yelled, beginning to lose his cool.  His usually quiet demeanor was immediately lost when defending his right to see his daughter.

    "Don't shout in front of our daughter," Mrs. Henderson spat back, pointing an accusing finger at her ex-husband.

    "Mrs. Henderson," Larry politely, yet seriously asked, "please refrain from directing comments at my client."

    "Oh oh…" Ally irately reacted, "can you please make sure that *your* client doesn't pass comments directly to *my* client."

    "Very well," he replied, complacently, leaning in his chair, "Mine will if yours will."

    "Yeah, well, *mine* will if *yours* will," she stubbornly stated, staring him straight in the eye, refusing to back down from the argument.

    "Fine," Larry replied, unemotionally.

    "Fine," she retorted coldly, folding her arms.

     "Okay," Corretta intervened, stopping the two before they could continue.  "Now that we have got that settled, can we get back to the case?"

    "Fine!" Ally and Larry repeated in unison, the prior refusing to look at the latter.

    "Good," Corretta sighed, shaking her head.  She didn't even want to imagine what the two be like later on in court, when already they seemed to be each other's throat at the deposition.  "Mr. Henderson," she asked, turning her attention to the man, "so you don't deny leaving your family…"

    "Of course not," he replied, "but that doesn't make me an unfit father--"

    "--Like hell it doesn't!" Mrs. Henderson interrupted, shouting.  This triggered off another episode of fighting and arguing between the two parties.

    Ally and Corretta both tried to intercede with little success and eventually the two of them were drawn into the insult-ridden crossfire, giving just as much verbal abuse as they were getting.  Larry, who was sitting calmly as ever, watching the argument unfold, was about to intervene, but his attention was drawn to the person sitting at the end of the table.

    Annabelle, the Henderson's daughter had been quiet during the entire deposition, not uttering more than a few token syllables.  She now had her head in her hand, leaning her elbow against the table, staring out the window, as if oblivious to dispute taking place in the very room she was in.

    Larry raised his eyebrows.  "AHEM!" loudly clearing his throat, he gained the attention of all those in the room.  "Mr. Henderson, Mrs. Henderson," he looked at the couple, "would it be alright if I could have a few minutes alone with Annabelle?"  The parents gave Larry a dubious look, prompting him to explain, "Since her opinion is going to be used by both sides as evidence in support of and against this case, it would be a good idea if I can get a statement or two from your daughter."  He let out a small grin form on the edge of his mouth, "And I can't do that with the two of you in here, fighting with each other now can I?"

    "Okay," Mr. Henderson replied, trusting his lawyer's decision.

    Mrs. Henderson looked at her daughter and then towards her attorneys, as if asking for advice.

    "I--I can stay in the room, while Mr. Paul talks to… to Annabelle if you want."  Ally offered, perhaps a little too eagerly.  "I mean," she restated, this time more subtle, trying to put her client's mind at ease, "it… it would help us with our case too if I could spend time with Annabelle, gathering, um, evidence."

    Mrs. Henderson contemplated the situation for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.  As Corretta led the parents to wait outside, Elaine walked in nosily eyeing the situation.

    "Yes?" Ally asked, not liking the flirtatious look her assistant was giving Larry.

    "Vincent called," Elaine replied, not taking her attention away from the man in front of her.  "He said that he'll pick you up here at around six something."

    "Oh, okay," Ally replied, glancing at Larry from the corner of her eyes, wondering if he was listening on the conversation.  He wasn't.  His concentration seemed to be fully focused on writing something down in his file.  "Thank you Elaine," she said, realizing Elaine had seen her look at Larry.

    "Okay," the assistant cheekily grinned.  "Bye Larry," Elaine cooed, as she walked away.

    "Huh?" Larry looked up from his file, "Oh, bye Elaine.  See ya."

    "You bet you will," she teasingly replied.

*****

    The lift doors began to close, as Mark ran to catch it, intending to go up to his office.  "Hold the door!" he shouted, hoping someone inside would hear him.  The doors opened, and he entered, panting slightly from the sprint.  "Thank you."

    "You're welcome."

    Mark looked and saw it was Jackson, the very last person he had wanted to see, who had kept the doors from shutting.  "Jackson." he greeted, pressing the button again, hoping they would reach Cage & Fish sooner.  Even though there was only the two of them in the lift, Mark felt uneasy being in such close proximity with the man who was going to try his best to make him sing, dressed as a woman on New Year's Eve.

    Mark's reaction was not lost on the lawyer.  Jackson smiled, gently swaying to and fro.  "So…"

    "Yes?" Mark asked.

    "I was just wondering," Jackson said, leaning against the wall, "whether you had any… clients yet?"

    "Actually," Mark replied, proudly turning to face the man, "I do."  He smugly smiled knowing that Jackson would be surprised.  "A really rich client too," he added, waiting for Jackson's stunned reaction.

    It didn't happen.

    "Is that so?" Jackson replied in a dead calm tone.  Rubbing his chin, his stared at Mark, causing him to gulp nervously.  "Really?  And how did you come about this 'really rich client'?" he asked, using Mark's words.

    "Um…" Mark didn't like the sound of where this conversation was going.  "Nelle handed it over to me because she said she didn't have time to take the case."

    "I see," Jackson replied, removing a piece of lint from his jacket.  "And what was the name of your client again?"

    Mark hesitated; weary of his coworker's intentions.  Slowly he said the name, "Sam Gol--"

    "--Goldstein," Jackson interrupted, much to the other's surprise.

    "How did you know?"

    Jackson suddenly became very animated.  "Have you met your client yet?" he asked, ignoring the question.

    "No," Mark guiltily admitted.  "I am seeing the client tomorrow."

    Putting a hand to his chest, Jackson let out a loud laugh, which continued for several seconds, much to Mark's unease.  Finally stopping, Jackson wiped away the imaginary tears from his eyes.  "Seriously, do you even know what the case is about?" he asked, on the verge of laughing again.

    "Well..." Mark looked at the floor downcast.  In truth he had only glanced at the file Nelle had given him.  Bad practice he admitted, but his joy in actually being assigned a potentially profitable case had temporarily clouded his professional routine.  Having Jackson suddenly corner him so unusually sent a shiver down his spin.  With hesitant and anxious eyes, he weakly asked, "Why?"

    It was enough of a response to set Jackson off with another fit of laughter.  

*****

    In the entrance of Cage & Fish a loud sound echoed out from the lift, almost causing the walls to shake.  It was startling enough to cause people in the room to stop what they were doing and stare in the direction of the source of the noise.  Whispers filled the office, as people stated what they thought it was.  Some said it sounded like a huge bear with its foot caught in trap.  Other's compared it to a Banshee haunting the elevator shaft.

    The noise came from one of the two people standing in the lift.

    And it wasn't Jackson.

    "WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

*****

     Ally's concentration was broken when she heard the strange noise coming from beyond the conference room, outside in the main office area.  It was too muffled for her to make out what it exactly was, so shaking her head, she confidently dismissed it as nothing of importance.  Picking up her pen, she turned her attention back to the problem at hand.

    "Sometimes I think a potato would be more talkative," Larry joked, referring to Annabelle's lack of response.

    For the past ten minutes, separately and together Ally and Larry had tried to get the Henderson's daughter to open up them and answer their questions.  Both had failed -- miserably.  Now silence filled the room, as neither knew what else to say or do.  Ally was sitting by the window and Larry was sitting across the table from Annabelle, his hand on his chin.  Both were quietly watching the girl.

    Annabelle Henderson was slouched in her chair, her arms crossed, refusing to look anywhere but her lap.  Her long brown hair was messily tied back and fringe covered her forehead so that her eyes could barely be seen.  Dressed in jeans and a baggy sweater, she looked the typical child entering into her rebellious teenage years.  Yet, she held a serious and intense expression on her face for someone so young.  It was a look that reminded Larry of himself.

    Eventually, Larry good-naturedly began, "Look, Anna --do you mind if I call you that?--  If you don't cooperate here it isn't going to make the situation any easier."

    He received no response.

    "Annabelle, Larry--I mean Mr. Paul," Ally tried to support Larry's attempt to get Annabelle to confide in them, "he's right you know."

    "We just want to help," Larry sympathetically justified.  He looked at Ally, and for a moment, together they shared a glance.

    "Yeah right," Annabelle sullenly replied, causing the lawyers to stare at her in surprise.

    "`Beg your pardon?" Larry quickly asked, turning his attention to the girl.

    "You expect me to trust *you*?"  She spoke slowly with a cynical tone of voice.  Looking Larry in the eyes, she leant over the table, clearly punctuating every word she said.  "You want me to trust you, a lawyer, and fore mostly a guy wearing a *pink* shirt?"  She looked at Larry as if he were some old-fashioned bore stuck in outdated fashion hell.  "--What is *with* that anyway?" she retorted, rolling her eyes, as she leaned back in her seat.

    "Well," Larry faked a smile.  Unimpressed, he removed his glasses and began rubbing them with his tie, "It's good to know that a potato isn't more talkative after all."

    Ally giggled, causing Annabelle to turn her attention to her mother's lawyer.  "And you," she bluntly stated, "Miss I-think-I-am-so-attractive-with-my-short-skirts-and-two-thousand-dollar-outfits-… *don't* even get me *started* about you."

    It was Larry's turn to laugh now.  "On second thoughts," he grinned, putting his glasses on, "I like her -- she's got spunk."

    "W-w-wait a moment," Ally began, walking over to Annabelle.  "Okay, it's all well and good to not like the way we look," Ally cringed, "or dress.  But as lawyers it is our jobs to represent our clients to the best of our ability.  Now… now, we can't do that unless you trust us."

    Annabelle didn't respond, instead choosing to stare at her lap again.  For a moment Ally thought that she had gotten through to her.

    "Like I said," the girl finally responded, "you expect me trust the two of you?"  Her tone was like ice.  "You expect *me* to trust the two people who are assisting in the tearing a part of *my* family -- of *my* life?"

    "Annabelle," Ally interjected, surprised at the girl's words, "we don't mean to destroy anything.  We simply want what's best…"

    "--for everyone."  Annabelle looked up, tears in her eyes.  "Do you know how often I've heard my parents tell me that?"  She let out an empty chuckle and sniffed.  "You don't know what it is like to have your parents fighting like they do."  Her tone softened as she continued.  "I remember the events leading up to dad leaving.  They suddenly started arguing for no apparent reason one day and they didn't stop.  They didn't think I heard them, but I did.  And then dad left."  She paused, recollecting the past.  Ally and Larry were motionless, intently listening to her words.  "It was so quiet after that.  Mum… she pretended like nothing was wrong, but I could tell she was really hurting, y'know?  Then out of the blue, he came back.  I don't what was worse, him leaving, or him returning.  They started fighting again and then all of this happened."  She sniffed again, wiping away the tears.  "My grandma says I should be happy that both of my parents love me so much that they don't want to live without me.  But she doesn't understand… nobody does… All they ever do is fight when I see them together.  When I'm around them I feel like I don't even exist.  You don't know what it is like to be alone."

    Ally and Larry stared at each other, wondering how to react to crying girl sitting before them.  She had gone through the bitter divorce of her parents.  It was much more than any child her age, or any child at all for that matter, should had to have experienced.

    Slowly, Ally knelt on the floor, so she was at eye level with Annabelle.  Gently she reached for her arms and began to speak, "You know, you're right I don't know what it is like see my parents get divorced."  The girl looked at the lawyer, still gently sobbing.  "But, unfortunately, I do know what it is like to be alone." Ally weakly smiled, "And do you know what I do when I feel that way?"

    Annabelle shook her head, "What?"

    "I," Ally's smile widened, "I turn to my friends and tell them my problems.  And just having them there for me, listening, helps."  Annabelle had stopped crying, listening to what Ally was saying.  "Annabelle," she softly, yet cheerfully, whispered, reaching into her jacket pocket, "how would like me to give you my card, with my telephone, address and everything?"  She pulled out a card and presented it to the girl, " That way, if you ever feel alone, you can give me call.  I can't promise I'll have all the answers, but I can promise that I'll always be there for you if you want to talk, okay?"

    Hesitantly, Annabelle reached for the card in the lawyer's hand.  "Thank you," she whispered.

*****

    "NELLE!" Mark angrily stormed into her office.  She was on the phone, intently scribbling something down on a notepad.  "Nelle!"  He firmly spoke, "We need to--"

    She quickly raised her hand, not looking up from her desk, brining him to a halt.  Listening to person on the other line, she nodded her head, "Uh huh… okay… great… yes thank you… bye."  Hanging up the phone she put her pen down and turned her attention to Mark who was impatiently waiting.  "Hi Mark," she placidly replied.  "How can I help you?"

    He took a breath before beginning, regaining his composure to the best of his ability.  "You never told me what this case you're giving me was about."

    "Yes I did," she answered, playing with one of her long tresses of hair.  She had worn it down today, although it was clipped back with a black clasp to keep it from freely flowing.  "Our client is suing his ex wife for damages…"

    "Yes, but you didn't tell me…" he paused, beginning to become flustered.  "… why… You didn't… tell me he was a man…"

    "…From a less than wealthy background?" Nelle asked, trying to figure out what Mark was trying to get at.  

    "…That *he*," Mark replied with clenched teeth, "was actually a gigolo…" He began to pace around the room.  "And not just any gigolo," he continued, "the notorious Don Juan of gigolos no less…"

    "I think the term is male escort," Nelle politically corrected.

    "Thanks Nelle," he sarcastically said, slumping down on a chair.  "The whole of Boston knows about him…"

    "Well you know," she stood up as she picked up a file from her desk.  Walking over towards her filing cabinet, she continued, "I thought the reason you would have wanted this case was because of its high profile."  She looked at him, as she opened the drawer, putting away the folder.  "Heaven knows you could do with winning a big case before Richard fires you," she muttered under her breath.  Mark stared her, leading her to add, "I mean this case has been in the papers--"

    "I know!" Mark bitterly snapped.  He sighed, putting a hand over his eyes, "Look, I just think you should just phone your client and explain…"

    "My client?" Nelle coolly asked.  "No Mark, he is your client now.  And before you even think about dropping this case, do you realize that he is already coming in to see you tomorrow?  It's all arranged.  You know what backing down could do to this firm's reputation?"

    "Oh, you mean the reputation that involves one lawyer who has had hallucinations of Barry Manilow, another one who has dated a woman with a penis, one partner who 'poops' and 'Poughkeepsies' everything, and another who is a sexist male chauvinist?" Mark replied, deadpanned.

    Nelle paused, considering his words.  "Okay.  Fine," she said, throwing her hands up in the air, as she returned to her chair.  "But think about this," she seriously declared, whispering "between you and me, we both know that with Richard's excessive mood swings, you're not going to be staying with this firm much longer if you don't start bringing in the money.  And as for this bet with Jackson--"

    "--How did you know?" Mark defensively retorted.

    "You think someone like Elaine is going to keep something like that a secret?"  Noting Mark's blank expression she frankly announced, "She has a pool going in the office to see which one of you is going to win.  At the moment, the odds are against you, Mark.  Ninety-nine people to one."

    "Who's the one?" Mark despondently asked.

    "Richard," Nelle replied.

    Mark suddenly looked hopeful.  "Really?

    "Yes."  She explained, "But only because he said his inner gambler likes to back to the underdog -- no matter how bad, pathetic and pitiable they really are."  Her cold tone rubbed salt into the wound.  "The way I see it, Mark," Nelle bluntly explained, "if you don't take this case, by New Year's you'll be dressed as a woman, singing alone AND unemployed."

*****

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Four

**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE:**

By Indigo Butterflyz

February 2002

**Disclaimer:**  No, I don't own them.  I wish I did, but I am only borrowing them for this fan fic.

**Spoilers:**  Mainly Season 4… however, be warned that some chapters may refer to episodes from other seasons…

**Author's Note:**  First of all let me apologize if this chapter feels more rushed (or even worse -- more awkward and dull) than normal.  It's supposed help link the last chapter to the next one… sorta like a filler chapter… opening doors and questions for future chapters.  I know some of you are going to feel cheated by having a flashback.  Oh well, it is supposed to help explain Ally's state of mind at the moment that... well I will let you read it and find out.  ^_^ On with EBYT…

**CHAPTER FOUR:  EVERY STEP YOU TAKE**

------------------

    Benjamin Franklin once said that, "Three may keep a secret if two of them are dead."  I--I don't know if I really agree with that sentiment, per se… but I can definitely see how secrets can easily become common knowledge… _especially _at Cage & Fish when there are people like Elaine and Richard around feeding the grapevine.  An--and perhaps it is the catastrophic consequences of keeping such things hidden that prevent people from keeping secrets… well… secret.  Because, let's face it when things eventually come out, as they usually do, it's like pushing a snowball down from the top of a snowy mountain… and standing there, waiting for it, at the bottom… with a welcoming banner and a bouquet of flowers…

------------------

    "Hey Mark…" Ally called out, entering into the conference room, expecting to find her co-worker.  "Oh Larry," she stopped in surprise.  Pointing back to the door she briefly explained, "Elaine… uhh …she said that Mark was in here."

    It was early in the evening, and the sun's rays could be seen setting from the window.  Larry was sitting down, absorbed in his thinking, staring at the chair that Annabelle had occupied earlier during the day.  Upon hearing Ally's voice, he slowly spun around in his chair and quietly weakly smiled at her.

    Ally stammered, grabbing on tighter to the file she was holding onto for support, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

    "Just… thinking," he remotely sighed.

    "I-I-I see," Ally responded, not really understanding, but nodding her head anyway.  She felt herself edge towards the door, suddenly uncomfortable being alone in the same room as Larry.  Glancing again at him, she noticed the serious look in his eyes.  It was a sure sign that something was troubling him, but she could not comprehend what.  Halting, she quietly asked, "What about?"

    He didn't immediately reply.  Instead, not looking at Ally, he rubbed his chin, as if remembering something.  "You know," he implied, pointing to the chair opposite him, "that could be Sam one day."  His voice was distant, as if he was talking to himself rather than Ally.  "There isn't really much difference in terms of age."

    Ally nodded her head, realizing he was referring to Annabelle.  She leaned her back against the wall, not sure what she should say.  Samuel Paul was his son, and Larry loved him more than anything else in the world.  Though she had only met the spirited kid once during their relationship, it was evident that he was a special child.  Seriously, how many children do you know who could book themselves on a plane and fly across the country without their parents knowing?  Like father, like son, Sam had surprised Ally with his witty repartee and statements that made him sound so much older than he really was.  The two of them shared an undeniable bond.  Yet, like Larry, Sam also suppressed a lot of the hurt and emotions he was feeling inside.  Ally remembered the conversation she had had with Sam while sitting at the piano that night he had stayed over.

    Finally, she replied, "I'm sure Sam knows how you feel about him."

    "Does he?" he asked.  Shaking his head he reaffirmed, "Of course he does.  But you know," his eyes darkened, "even though he knows how Jamie and I feel about him, it doesn't mean that he hasn't experienced any of the hurt or isolation that Annabelle has.  Hurt and isolation," he solemnly repeated, "that I have played a part in inflicting."

    Ally stared at the man sitting before her.  She remembered her reaction when Larry first revealed that he had a son.  It had all been so incredibly unexpected…

*****

    The festive season was approaching and Ally and Larry had been preparing to spend their first Christmas together.  The sheer magic surrounding the holiday made it Ally's favourite time of year since she could remember.  This year she had Larry to share it with, which made it even more special.

    Yet, while Ally's spirits seemed to be ever increasing with every day closing in on Christmas, Larry had seemed to be drifting further and further into a distant detachment.  Walking home, having bought a Christmas tree one evening, Larry admitted he was less enchanted by the season than she was.

    "I've always hated Christmas," Larry declared, causing Ally to drop the tree they were carrying.  "Uh oh," he remarked seeing Ally's expression, "I should have saved that for later in the relationship."

    "Mm," Ally mused, "I don't know if I can be with a man who hates Christmas."

    "I'm allergic to the down feathers in the couch," he replied, counting off the reasons why he disliked the season.  "There's cholesterol is in the eggnog.  The tree is a fire hazard and the twinkling lights can cause seizures."

    "That's why you hate Christmas?" she incredulously asked.

    "That and," he sighed, "I'm always alone."

    "Oh," Ally honestly replied, "Well, you're not going to be alone this Christmas."

    He looked her, a faint smile across his lips, "Could you say that again please?"

    "You're not going to be alone this Christmas," she repeated, emphasizing each word.  He didn't reply.  Instead, he stared intently at her, prompting a flustered Ally to ask, "What?"

    His expression broke into a wide grin, "Let's go decorate the tree."

    Ally let the incident with Larry and the tree pass, thinking that it was possibly just a fleeting moment of holiday blues.  It wasn't until later when they watching television together that Ally discovered the root of Larry's unhappiness stemmed from something much deeper than she initially suspected.

    "I," Larry hesitated, "have a child."

    Ally sat up from lying down on the couch.  "What?"  She didn't think she had heard him correctly.

    "I have a son.  He's seven years old," Larry briefly elaborated.

    "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked, turning off the television, stunned by the news.

    "Because I'm ashamed," he regretfully replied.

    "You're ashamed of having a son?"  Ally wondered why he had never mentioned any of this before.

    "I'm ashamed," he explained, "that I don't see him everyday and I'm ashamed that he's grown up for the most part without his father."

    "Wh-where is he?"

    "He's in Detroit," he solemnly answered as he hesitantly added, "with his mother."

    Ally looked at Larry, knowing some pieces of the puzzle didn't fit.  "I thought your ex-wife lived here in Boston."

    "She does," he straightforwardly confirmed.

    "Oh," Ally replied, realizing the significance of his words, "Oh you had this child with another woman."

    The sudden revelations had hit Ally fast and furious.  Not only had Larry been married, he had a son --  And with a woman other than his wife too.  A mixture of emotions washed over Ally ranging from disappointment and hurt, to confusion and wonder.

    Larry noticed the change in Ally.  Carefully, he had tried to approach her while the two of them were sitting side by side in his office.  It was Larry's hope for him to be able to try to shed a little more light on his situation.

    "For the first three years of his life, his mother and I were together," he stiffly tried to explain, "Uh, this was before I was married and became 'untogether' with somebody else."  Larry's mind wandered off towards his child he had left in Detroit.  "And he loves snow.  And… all Christmas time, we uh…" His voice began to falter.  "All that stuff you find magical about Christmas… the tree… the stockings… the sleigh rides and… and making angels and...I did all that with him.  And now I don't have him.  So I… I don't really have Christmas."  Ally let out a sigh, as she tried to absorb everything Larry was telling her.  "Ally when you have a child, no matter how much you think you're prepared for it, you'll be stunned by the capacity you have to love someone."

*****

    Ally shook her head, pushing away the memories.  She could tell from his low-spirited expression that Annabelle's blunt, open and honest account had upset Larry and reopened wounds from within his struggling conscience.

    "Lar--" She stepped forward, about to say something, but was interrupted by someone entering the room.

    "Ally," Vincent walked in and kissed her gently on the lips -- an action that was not lost on Larry.  "Ready to go?"

    "Yep," she replied smiling slightly.  She looked at Larry, alerting Vincent of someone else being in the room.  Larry and Vincent observed each other as Ally began to introduce them.  

    "This is Vincent McKay," she explained.

    All evidence of Larry's downcast expression and serious attitude was gone as he stood up.  One would have never have thought that only a moment ago Larry had looked miserable and despondent.  Ally blinked, surprised at his sudden change of behaviour.  Larry carefully examined Vincent as he firmly shook the pediatrician's hand.

    "And this," Ally hesitated, before she continued.  She fidgeted with her fingers, uncertain how to proceed.  "And this, Vincent, is Larry Paul."

    Vincent's grip loosened, as he realized who was standing in front of him.  "Larry?  Larry Paul?"  He looked at Ally, who nodded her head.  "**_The_**Larry Paul.  Larry Paul the lawyer who you thought was a therapist?"  He then turned to stare at Larry, whose head was titled and was giving him a quizzical look.  "Larry Paul your ex-boyfriend?  Larry Paul with the ex-wife and ex-girlfriend who he had a child with?"  Vincent's face was blank, yet his voice was beginning to sound slightly more rushed and frantic than normal.  "Larry Paul who sung with Sting at your birthday?"

    Ally brought her fingers up to chin, concerned with Vincent's reaction.  "Uh huh," she earnestly stated.

    "Oh," the pale pediatrician replied, looking as if he needed to sit down.

    "I'm sorry," Larry interrupted, talking off his glasses.  "But have we met?" he asked, grinning in interest at how this man seemed to know so much about him.

    "No, no," Vincent readily replied, still absorbing the situation.  "It's just that… Ally here has been very colorful in her description with regards to you, Larry.  I just…" He uncomfortably brought his hand to his forehead.  "I just never thought we would actually meet," he muttered under his breath, running his hand through his tan coloured hair.  

    "I see," Larry acknowledged, somewhat amused by the situation.  He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, I… uh… I should be going."

    For some reason Ally's heart sank.  No matter how many times she had pictured Larry and Vincent meeting each other since Larry had arrived, this was not at all how she thought it would unfold.  She had seen Vincent being upset at her for not telling him that Larry was in town.  She had envisaged Larry being surprised, and subconsciously as well as selfishly, she had even hoped he was disappointed that Ally had moved on and was dating someone else.  Various scenarios had played out in her mind, but nothing prepared her for this.  The two of them were being perfectly civil towards each other, so much so, had they met under other circumstances, one could have been certain a friendship would have eventually formed between them.

    "I don't want to delay you two," Larry said glancing at the couple before grabbing his coat from behind his chair.  "Nice to meet you," he said, shaking Vincent's hand once again.  "Ally," he nodded his head at her, as he peered at her over his glasses, "I'll see you court."

    "So that was Larry Paul," Vincent rhetorically asked, after Larry had left.

    "Yep," Ally agreed, pressing her lips together all the while staring at the wall in front of her.

    "He seemed," he paused, searching for the right word, "well… nice."

    "Yep," she distantly replied, still not looking Vincent in the eye.

*****

     Later that evening, Ally and Vincent met up with John at the bar.  It was Vincent's chance to finally be introduced to the curious and remarkable man Ally always enthusiastically went to great lengths to describe.  For John, it was also an opportunity to examine the man who, since John had been away, had supposedly claimed Ally's heart.  As the three of them continued their conversation, John could find no negative scruples to hold against the dedicated pediatrician.

    John always felt himself protective of his friend, for he felt a certain amount of responsibility for her.  They shared so much in common, and it was Ally who brought him out from his inhibited shell.  Their friendship had blossomed over the years he had known her.  It always brought him great comfort that in the world, working in the same firm as him, existed a person who was possibly as strange as he himself was, and yet could also see the magic and marvel that was life.

    The discussion turned to talk about their lives over the last few months since John had left.  Vincent had excused himself to go to the bar to order more drinks, leaving Ally to discuss her recent predicament regarding the return of Larry.

    "So Larry's back?" John asked, rubbing the side of his cheek, troubled by his friend's problem.

    "Uh huh," Ally replied, playing with her empty martini glass.

    "And he didn't say even so much as a sorry?" he asked, turning to face her.

    "Nope," she firmly stated, shaking her head.  Seeing John's disturbed expression she added, "He… ah… Larry… he told me… once… he wasn't any better with 'hellos' than he was with 'good byes.'"

    "Ally," John sympathetically responded, seeing her wince.  "How long is he back for?"

    "I," she sniffed, rolling her eyes, "I… I don't know.  He didn't say."

    "Who didn't say what?" Vincent eagerly asked, sitting down next to Ally with their drinks.

    Ally stuttered trying to think of a random name and excuse to give.  "Uh… I…"

    "Richard," John plainly stated.  "He hasn't decided whether or not the firm is going to hold a Christmas party this year."

    "Yeah," Ally agreed, sipping the new drink Vincent had bought her.

    Vincent looked at the pair, not really understanding the significance of the explained event.  Hearing the opening notes from Vonda's piano, Ally quickly grabbed Vincent's arm, asking him to dance in order to prevent him from asking further questions.

    John watched his friend from the table, sensing her discomfort.

******

    Mark, Elaine and Corretta were sitting a table, across the room from others'.  Mark's arms were folded on the table, looking discouraged as he half listened to the two women talking.  He was particularly nervous about meeting his client for the first time tomorrow, yet his worries seemed to be oblivious to his companions.

    "So, what do you make of that?" Elaine eagerly asked, referring to Ally and Vincent out on the dance floor.

    "Make of what?" Corretta retorted, not wanting to play along with Elaine's game.

    "Oh you're no fun," Elaine replied, sighing.  She turned her attention to Mark, "What about you?"  But, much to her annoyance, Mark was too engrossed with self-pity to hear Elaine's question.  "Mark!" she scolded, nudging his arm to gain his attention.  "Oo, I hate being ignored," she huffed.  
    "I'm sorry Elaine," Mark said, sounding genuinely apologetic.  "I guess I have other more pressing things on my mind."

    "Like what you're going to sing on New Year's Eve?" Elaine bluntly asked, not looking at him and still feeling upset from being ignored.

    "Elaine!" Corrretta exclaimed, a serious look on her face.  She looked at her fellow lawyer and sympathetically explained, "Don't mind her, Mark."

    "Thanks," Mark responded, sincerely grateful for Corretta's support.

    "No problem," Corretta replied, taking a sip of her drink.  "I mean, of course you're not concerned about what to sing on New Year's."  A mischievous twinkle sparkled in her eyes.  "Obviously," she leaned over towards Elaine, "you'd be MORE worried about which DRESS to wear!"

    The two women clinked their glasses together in salutation as they started laughing, much to Mark's dismay.  

    "It's nice to know you care," he retorted, turning his attention away from the table.

    "I'm… sorry…" Corretta tried to apologize as she laughed.  "It's just… it's just picturing you dressed… in… in…" She couldn't finish as another fit of laughter besieged the two women.

    Mark turned around and stared at them as he leaned against the table.  "No, you know what?" he seriously asked.  "Go ahead and laugh.  I don't mind," he sarcastically lied.  "It's just really comforting that my own friends, people I care about and trust, are laughing at my situation."

    "Oh come on, Mark," Elaine exclaimed, refusing to fall prey to a guilt trip, "It's not that bad."  Mark gave her a dubious look.  "Okay," she smiled, "it is that bad.  But it could be worse."

    "How?" he challenged, "Give me one example how."  
    Elaine looked around the room, searching for something.  She paused, having found her target.  "You could be Ally," she effortlessly answered, pointing to her boss, who was still dancing with her date.

    Mark paused, contemplating for a moment Elaine's words.  "I don't see how Ally's situation is anywhere near as bad as mine," he exclaimed, aloofly waving in the direction of couple, who seemed to be contently dancing in each other's arms.

    "Puuleezh," Elaine replied, staring at Mark as if he stupid.  "Your ex-boyfriend comes back into town without even an explanation, when you're already otherwise happily attached, and you don't even know how they feel about you, so you're torn between EITHER: breaking off your steady date for the last who knows how many months OR confessing your unrequited feelings for someone who probably just going to break your heart all over again.  Seriously, whose situation do you think is worse?"

    "I think," Mark replied, pushing his chair out slightly from under the table, "that you, Elaine, watch far too much 'Bold & The Beautiful.'"

    "Hmph," Elaine folded her arms, "Men!"  She looked at Corretta, who was sipping her cocktail, "Surely you've seen the tension between those two when they're in a room together."

   "Uh," Corretta protested, putting her drink down, "Leave me out of this."

    "You don't even have any evidence that Ally has the slightest residual feelings for the guy," Mark rationalized.

   "Mark," Elaine sympathetically explained, "I'm a woman, and I don't expect you to understand this, but as a woman, I have intuition as to how other women feel about men.  And my natural feminine instincts tells me," she gently moistened her lips, "our Ally's still got it bad for a certain Detroit-bound lawyer."  Mark let out a wholehearted laugh in amazement at Elaine's logic.  She slyly smiled in response, sipping her tequila sunrise through her straw.  "It's a pity though, he's probably just going to break her heart."

    "What makes you say that?" Corretta asked in sudden interest of Elaine's words.

    "Well it's obvious isn't it?" she asked, pleased to be receiving extra attention.  Corretta stared at her in expectation.  Elaine purposely paused momentarily; teasing the seemingly impatient Coretta before explaining in a hushed gossipy voice, "I guess you wouldn't really understand since you weren't really around when Ally and Larry started going out.  I don't think we have ever seen Ally so happy…" She turned to Mark who simply nodded his head in agreement.

   "Yes," Corretta hurriedly asked, "but has this got to do with Larry breaking her heart again?"

   "Well, you were around when they broke up," Elaine continued, as Corretta began to recall the events leading up to Larry's sudden departure.  "He left her with a note -- which, by the way, I saw with my own two eyes -- Poor Ally.  What does that say?  How in love with her could he have been?"

    "Right," Corretta distantly replied, no longer paying attention to Elaine, who had now drifted off onto another topic of conversation.

    She thought back to over a year ago, when she worked for Larry.  He was a lawyer whom she had initially been less than impressed with -- right up to the point, that is, until Sting walked in asking for counsel.  Corretta smiled as she considered her brief employment under the wise cracking and smart mouthed attorney.  Her expression swiftly turned grim.  She recollected her last conversations with Larry regarding the omen stricken marriage proposal mix-up.  Her frown deepened as she remembered the promise she made to him before he left Boston.

*****

    "Ling," Richard coolly greeted, as he sat next to her at the bar while ordering a drink.

    She looked him from the corner of her eyes, not bothering to turn her head.  "Richard," she disinterestedly responded, running her right index finger around the rim of her martini glass.

    "Where's Captain Plastic Pecs?" he mockingly asked.

    "If you mean Jackson," Ling sighed, unimpressed by Richard's attempt at sarcasm, "then he's not here."  She examined the coat of paint on her nails, "He's working late tonight."

    "Ah, bygones," Richard sympathetically replied before keenly asking, "Wanna join me?"

    She gave her ex-boyfriend a tired look of disgust.  "I don't think so," she callously answered.

    "Suit yourself," he replied, unfazed by Ling's impoliteness.  The bartender arrived with his drink, which Richard sipped, turning to face the rest of the bar.  "See that table over there?" he pointed.  "That's where I'm going be if you change your mind."  Ling seemed unconvinced.  Richard took another sip of his drink.  "Well, I better be off to join John and Ally…" He stood up, taking his drink with him.  "I'll leave you to…" he paused, thinking of the best word to use.  He settled on what he felt was actually an honest response, "…to yourself, Ling."

    Slowly turning around, Ling saw Richard walk up to John and openly pat him on the back.  The two men exchanged smiles, as Richard sat down, and started up another one of their lively discussion.  Refusing to let his words affect her, she turned back towards the bar and ordered another drink just as Vonda began to sing.

["_Are you lonesome tonight,_

_ Do you miss me tonight?_

_ Are you sorry we drifted apart_?"]

*****

["_Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day_

_  When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?_"]

    "Mmm," Vincent whispered into Ally's ear as they danced, "I love Elvis."  Ally smiled, but it was obvious that her thoughts were elsewhere.  He stopped dancing, and pulled away, looking her in the eyes.  "Is everything, okay?"

["_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_"]

    Ally nodded her head.  "Fine," she weakly replied.  "Just tired."

["_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?_"]

    He looked at her, with his unwavering blue eyes.  "It's Larry isn't it?" he asked, in a non-accusing tone.

    "Is it that obvious?" she shyly asked, amused by his perception.

    "A bit," he smiled, taking her in his arms and continuing to dance.  He softly twirled her around, causing her to laugh.  After a moment he carefully asked, "Is it weird… having him back?"

    "A bit."  She looked at him and smirked, having mimicked his reply.  He grinned, happy to see her smiling.

["_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_"]

    Leaning in closer, she put her head on his shoulder and let out a soft almost inaudible sigh.

["_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_"]

*****

To be continued…

**Author's Note (ii): **Song and lyrics to "_Are You Lonesome Tonight?_" is sung by Elvis Presley and belongs to its respective owner(s).


	6. Chapter Five

**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE:**

By Indigo Butterflyz

April 2002

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them.  I wish I did, but alas, only in my dreams. 

**Spoilers:**  Season 4.

**Author's Note: ** Yes, I know, it has been a while hasn't it?  Sorry.  Let's just say I haven't had internet access for ages.  And then just when I get back into the internet loop, what do I discover?  Ally McBeal cancelled?  No!  Say it ain't so.  I heard ratings have dropped significantly during the current season in America.  *sigh*  It feels like an end of an era.  I just hope DEK gives every character a satisfactory ending.  And if not, well, I guess that is what fan fiction is for right?  Anyway, a part from an apology for the lengthy delay of EBYT and the fact that it probably seems horribly rushed (I am hoping to go back to every chapter again once I am done and improve it), I just want to thank all of you wonderful people for reviewing and sending e-mails.  It really is such a motivating force.  Keep the comments criticism coming, either by leaving reviews or e-mailing me at indigo_butterflyz@hotmail.com .  Now on with the fic!

**CHAPTER FIVE:  I'LL BE WATCHING YOU**

------------------

    I've said before that sometimes I'm more persuasive when I lack conviction.  Well, not this time.  I am one hundred percent behind my client and it's only going to make me more convincing today in court.  I'm going to win this case… Larry Paul or not…

------------------

    "Could you please state, for the record, your name and relationship with the plaintiff and defendant?"  It was their first day in court since Larry Paul had asked for a continuance and Ally had just called her first witness to the stand.

    "Rebecca Harold," the witness politely replied.  While she was slight in figure with a pale and freckled complexion, it was her naturally vibrant red hair that separated her from amongst the crowd.  "I'm Claire's best friend, I've known her since high school," she warmly explained, looking at the plaintiff.  Her expression suddenly turned cold as she glanced in the direction of the defence, "I've known Martin since they started dating back in college."

    "So you've known them for what…" Ally asked, walking past the jury, "ten years would you say?"

    "I would say more along the lines of fourteen years," Rebecca Harold confidently reconfirmed.

   "Right," Ally nodded her head, linking her fingers together, "And in these fourteen years, in your opinion, how would you describe my client and Mr. Henderson's relationship?"

   "I can honestly say I don't think I have seen two people more in love," Rebecca honestly replied.  "Their relationship seemed to be a matched made in heaven," she explained, before hesitatingly adding, "…more or less."

    "More or less?" Ally questioned, suddenly becoming more interested as she moved closer towards her point of her reason.  "Can you explain what you mean by that?"

    "Claire and Martin, they," Rebecca sighed, "they were a very loving couple.  Anyone who saw them together could see that.  I don't think I ever met anyone who ever seemed to understand Claire like Martin did -- Somebody who could match her joke for joke, witty remark for witting remark.  They shared the same interests… a weird fondness for cheese… they were even studying to go into the same career, education -- which is how they met; they were in the same class.  But," she paused, struggling with how to put what she wanted to say in the right words, "Martin, he was emotionally less stable than Claire was…"

    "Objection," Larry protested, standing up from his seat, "Your Honour, what qualification does this witness have to stating the emotional stability of my client?"

   "Sustained," Judge Phillips agreed.

------------------

    Hmph!  That's one for you, Larry…

------------------

   Ally scowled, unimpressed with Larry's interruption.  Hiding her disturbance, she turned her attention back to the witness and asked, "Did Mr. Henderson ever show any signs of detached or anti-social behaviour in college?"

    "Objection."  Ally didn't even bother to turn around and satisfy Larry with a discontented look.  "Your Honour," Larry quipped, "We are here to contest the conditions of the prenuptial, which was signed with regards to events that occurred after the marriage, not prior to it."  Ally could feel herself gritting her teeth in resentment as Larry steadily continued,  "There is no need for Ms. McBeal to bring up issues that do pertain to the aforementioned prenuptial."

    "Overruled," Judge Phillips rejected Larry's objections, much to Ally's delight.  "I would like to hear the witness's answer."

------------------

    Well, well, well… one for you and one for me…

------------------

******

    Back at Cage & Fish, Mark was nervously seated at his desk, insistently tapping his pencil with his right hand against the rim of his coffee mug.

    Tap, tap, tap…

    For the hundredth time that morning, Mark adjusted the position of his files, pens and papers that lay upon the table.  He made sure each was exactly parallel to the edge of his desk.  Neatness.  It was one of his few quirks to try and distract his mind from the situation at hand.

    Tap, tap, tap…

     In truth, his palms were sweaty and he felt like couldn't breathe.  Reluctantly, he undid the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie.  Bringing up his left hand to view, he checked the time.  He would be here any minute.

    Tap, tap, tap…

    It felt like years waiting…

    Tap, tap, tap…

    Today was the day -- The day where he was going to meet his client for the first time.  

    Wholeheartedly, Mark didn't really know why he felt so uncomfortable.  He was a lawyer.  And this was his job.  Rationalizing to himself, he believed it was the pressure surrounding the circumstances that disturbed him so.  The silly bet with Jackson, the watchful eyes of the entire law firm and the weight of the suit itself in ensuring his employment at Cage & Fish were all riding on this sketchily accepted case.

    Tap, tap, tap…

    "Stupid, stupid idiot," Mark berated himself, remembering Jackson's mocking words.

    Knock, knock…

    Mark sat upright and immediately froze.  Still clenching the pencil in his hand, he stared at the door.  "C-ca-ca," Mark weakly called.  Clearing his throat, and taking a deep breath, he tried again.  "Come in," he managed to say in a voice as natural as his could muster.

    The door slowly opened, leaving Mark in suspense for what felt like an eternity, but realistically was closer to a fraction of a second.  A relatively short man dressed in a business suit entered the room.

   "John!" Mark disappointedly exhaled.

    The eccentric known lawyer stopped, and slowly looked back at the closed door behind him.  "I'm sorry Mark," he apologized, puzzled by Mark's reaction, "Where you expecting someone else?"

    "No, no," Mark reassured, standing up to greet the unexpected visitor.  A part of him was relieved that he had managed to delay the inevitable encounter with his client.  "Well, actually yes," he honestly replied, "but it doesn't matter."

    John looked the lawyer standing before him, who was still unconsciously, grasping the pencil in his right hand.  "I was just looking for Richard, you haven't seen him you?"

   "Richard?" Mark asked.  "Haven't seen him all morning."

    John simply moved his head up and down in understanding, observing the rest of the room as he headed for the door.  Pausing, he raised his hand in unease as he kindheartedly questioned, "Mark, is there anything you want to talk about."

   "No!" he defensively snapped.  Then, realizing his discourteous outburst, he politely inquired, "Why?"

    John pointed over to Mark's impeccably perfect desk, "It isn't often that you see a lawyer's table so spotless and tidily aligned -- with pens at right angles to the edges of the desk even--" he instinctively added, "unless that person has some sort of compulsive obsessive disorder…" Mark shifted uncomfortably under the unwavering eyes of his boss, "or perhaps something on his mind, hmm?"

    Mark knew it was pointless to try to lie, knowing the gossip going around, it more than likely that John was well aware of the predicament he had gotten himself into.

    "It's just this case," Mark replied trying to shrug the question off, "and this bet…" John looked at him with expectant eyes, anticipating him to elaborate.  "I just don't know if I can do it," he sighed, sitting down on the sofa.

    "Well," John paused, joining Mark on the sofa, "if I'm correct… the case hasn't even really started yet."  He observed the expression on the brown haired lawyer's face.  "And as for this bet," he astutely explained, "you have a client that needs to be represented… and as far as I know, despite what Richard or Jackson or anyone else for that matter might think, that's what counts."

    "I know," Mark forlornly looked down at the floor in front of his feet.

    "Are you sure there isn't something else bothering you," John asked still concerned.

    Knock, knock.

    Mark instinctively stood up, knowing that this time, it was his client on the other side of the door.

*****

   "Hmm," Ally continued with her questions, "How would you describe Mr. And Mrs. Henderson's relationship after university?"

   "Well, a few months after graduating, the two of them went through a bit of a cold spell," Rebecca folded her arms, as she talked, "I remember Claire kept coming to me and telling me how she thought she was going to lose him because he had stopped talking to her.  He kept on not showing up for dates and was never around.  She was really upset that he was acting so strangely."

    "And this prenuptial?" Ally asked, staring at her witness, "What knowledge did you have of that?"

    "Only what Claire told me," Rebecca honestly justified.  "Martin, he came from a broken home.  His parents were always fighting and arguing, making each other and him miserable.  He said he didn't want that for his family.  That's why he signed it… because he if he ever ruined their marriage, he didn't want to be allowed to screw up his family too by having custody of them."

    "Thank you."  Ally turned her attention towards the judge, "No more questions your Honour."  She walked to seat, smugly satisfied with her effort as she glanced at Larry, who simply stared blankly back.  Corretta touched Ally's shoulder as she sat down, in acknowledgement of her good work.

    Larry sat in his seat for a moment, collecting his thoughts before slowly standing up and doing up the buttons on his jacket.  He stared at the witness briefly, as a silence came over the court.  Tilting his head and readjusting his glasses he walked towards the witness stand started his address, "Mrs. Harold -- it is Mrs. isn't it? -- or are you unable to find a husband?"

    "It's Miss," she uneasily replied.

    "Objection!"  Ally pushed her hands off the table, as she angrily stood up.  "It has nothing to do with the case whether or not she is married!"

    Larry turned around to face, Ally, a cocky half grin on his face.  "Sorry," he apologized towards the court.  Judge Phillips gave Larry an unhappy look and acknowledged for Ally to sit back down.  "_Miss _Harold," Larry began again, placing extra emphasis on the title, "You said that in your opinion Mr. and Mrs. Henderson were a happy couple?"

    "Yes," she confirmed.

   "A match made in heaven even," Larry quickly added, using Rebecca's previous words.

   "Yes."

    "And you believe my client shouldn't have custody of his child because of the aversion between the two parties?"

    "I believe," she disdainfully begrudged, "that Martin should stay out of both Claire and Annabelle's lives because he just hurting them; he can't honestly care about either of them if he is putting them through all of this."

    "Right, right," Larry acknowledged, nodding his head, pretending to think.  "So love doesn't factor into his reasoning in your opinion?"

   "If you mean that he loved them enough to actually stick around," she promptly replied, "then of course not"

    "Of course not," he echoed her words as he began walking around the room.  "So, even though Mr. Henderson doesn't love his family," he aloofly presented his question, "was he was always faithful during all the years that you knew them?"  

    "To the best of my knowledge," she curtly replied, suspicious of the defence attorney's intentions.

    "To the best of your knowledge," Larry peered at the witness over the top of his glasses.  "Miss Harold," he questioned disbelievingly, "you just assertively stated that you had known my client since he started dating your best friend, and you don't even know whether a third party ever tried to come between them?"

   "Look," she replied, unimpressed with the questions, "as far as I know, Martin never dated another woman while with Claire, okay?"

    Larry walked over to the defence's table, and picked up a file.  Walking back towards the witness stand again, he opened it and slowly flicked through the notes inside.  "Ever dated the defendant?" he quickly retorted, looking up from his notes.

    Ally stared at Corretta and her client who both looked back with blank expression at the revelation of the question.  Rebecca's anger subsided as she uncomfortably shifted in her chair, suddenly feeling very aware of the people watching and waiting for her answer.

    Receiving no immediate response, Larry reiterated, this time more slowly, "Did you, Miss. Harold, ever date my client, Mr. Martin Henderson?"

   "No," she responded.

   "Miss Harold," Larry persisted, "I would like to remind you that you are under oath and it is perjury to lie under this oath."  He noticed the witness shuffle in her seat as he put the file back down on the table.  "I will ask again, did you and my client ever date?"

    Claire Henderson stared intently at her best friend, who was struggling to reply while sitting in the witness stand.  She was glad that her daughter was not in the court that morning, for school had forced Annabelle to miss whatever disclosure Rebecca was going to unveil.

   "I wouldn't say we really dated," Rebecca finally replied, letting out a deep breathe.  "It was only one date."  She could see the unsympathetic expressions of the jury looking at her, but even worse was the look of betrayal coming from her best friend sitting behind the plaintiff's desk.  "But it was before Claire and Martin started going out," she quickly retorted.

    "Objection," Ally found her rising once more to protest, the surprise possibly a setback to her case.  "Your Honour, what business is it whether or not Mr. Henderson and Miss Harold had personal relations prior to his meeting my client?"

    "It is everyone's business," Larry firmly replied, extending his arms, "Ms. McBeal here," he turned briefly and pointed in Ally's direction, "is trying validate this witness's testimony through her virtue to her client.  I am simply trying to prove otherwise."

   The judge sternly observed the two lawyers in front of him before announcing his decision, "I will allow it."

   Ally let out a frustrated sigh as she sat down.

------------------

    Two to you… Hmph!

------------------

    Larry smiled, straightening his tie as he approached the witness.  "So you and my client dated?" he reconfirmed.

    "Yes," she quickly replied, looking down at the podium she was seated in.

    "But before he dated the plaintiff," he mocked sympathized.

    "Yes.  It was just one date and it was done a trivial dare.  Nothing more."

    "I see," Larry walked past the jury.  "So let me try and clarify.  You went on date with the defendant, which eventuated in nothing you say."  The rhythm of his voice began to pick up speed as he continued, "Then he starts to date your best friend.  Did you ever feel jealous or angry?"

    "I--I," Rebecca hesitated.

    "And you sit by," Larry interrupted, "watching my client go out with, romance, wine and dine with the plaintiff, and it never once crossed your mind 'Gosh I wish that was me?'"

    "Perhaps--" The witness helplessly tried to respond but was once again interrupted by the shrewd lawyer.

    "You're here today," he marched towards the witness stand, "claiming that my client was a bad husband and father, supporting evidence that he wasn't devoted to his wife and family," his tone was unrelenting, accurate, calm and collected, "when it is you who is deceiving the court."

    "I never--" Rebecca was beginning to become angry, but she was unable to explain herself as Larry intermitted with another question.

    "Isn't it possible that you're actually here to try and settle a score?" he confidently added quickly, pointing at Mr. Henderson.

    "Objection!"  Ally stood up, but her protest fell on deaf ears as Larry interrupted again.

    "Isn't it true," Larry firmly reiterated, leaning against the witness stand, "that you still harbour feelings for my client?"

    "What would it matter anyway?" Rebecca surprisingly shot back, tears suppressed in her eyes, "He's in love with Claire!!"

    The statement caused a hush to fall across the room.  Members of the jury at looked at one another, not sure what to make of the revelation.  Larry complacently smiled at the witness's contradictory reaction. 

    "Objection," Ally repeated, this time shouting, annoyed with Larry's unrelenting questioning, "Your Honour, I would like that last statement stricken from the record.  Mr. Paul is badgering the witness by not allowing her witness answer his questions.  If Mr. Paul does not want his questions answered then I request that he doesn't bother asking them," she self-righteously added.

    "Sustained."  Judge Phillips growled, "That's enough Mr. Paul."  He briefly turned his attention towards the jury, "You may disregard Miss Harold's last statement.  Please move along, Mr. Paul."

    Larry glanced behind him, seeing Ally proudly settle back in her seat.  "No further questions, your Honour," Larry suddenly retorted, knowing that the damage had already been done.  He quickly turned around as he pulled away from the stand to sit down.

*****

    Pretending to be taking notes in the file in front of him, Mark looked at his client, trying not to make it overtly obvious that he was staring at him.  He couldn't get over it.  Sam Goldstein was sitting right in front of him and Mark could not believe this man was a gigolo.  All said and done, Sam was a good-looking man.  But he certainly didn't look the type to cause women to react in a mad frenzy on sight.  He wasn't wearing anything blatantly flashy or suave.  He was dressed in a plain grey suit.  At first Mark had imagined his client to be some sort of Spanish hunk with impressive and striking features.  Yet, his short shaven blonde hair, deep voice and stubbly chin just added to Mark's bewilderment.

    His client, who had been explaining the details of his situation, noticed Mark's attention.  "Is something the matter?" he suspiciously asked.

    "No," Mark tried to sound genuine as he replied, although his unusual high-pitched tone of voice suggested otherwise.

    "Mr. Albert," Sam began, leaning forward towards the desk, causing Mark to automatically pull back.  "With all due respect, I need to know if you can handle this case," he honestly explained.

    Mark uncomfortably gulped under the questioning eyes of his client.  He hesitated before answering, wondering if his incompetence was so obvious.  Remembering John's words, he assertively replied, "I can handle it."

    "Good," Sam replied, sitting back in his seat, relieved by the response.

    Mark examined the Sam's case file and reviewed the information he had been given.  Formulating possible strategies, he became troubled as the results of different scenarios played out in his head.  Looking up from the file, he honestly clarified their position, "Mr. Goldstein, I don't know how good our chances are."  He inwardly frowned, thinking of their odds of winning.  "It isn't going to easy."

    "Look," his client replied, leaning on his elbows on his knees.  "When I was sixteen years old, I dropped out of high school.  I went from occupation to occupation trying hold onto a job.  Strangely enough, the one job that I was actually good at, and I mean really good at, was companioning women on dates.  I even gained a reputation from it.  A couple of years ago, I meet Mandy.  She didn't know about my," he cleared his throat, "occupation.  We married six months ago.  I finally managed to bring myself to tell her the truth and now, we're undergoing a divorce."  He let out a barren chortle,  "I'm suing the woman I love because she couldn't handle that I told her the truth."  His tone of voice was earnestly serious.  "Don't tell me, Mr. Albert, that this isn't going to be easy," Mark was somewhat stunned by his remark, "because so far nothing in my life has ever been straight forward and simple."

*****

    "I can't believe he got us like that," Corretta exclaimed referring to Larry's cross-examination.

    "Uh huh," Ally sighed as she closed her office door behind them and headed for her chair.

    It had felt like a long morning in court due to the fact that the testimony of one of their main witnesses had been ripped to shreds and shattered by Larry's expert interrogation.  Larry Paul was a talented lawyer no doubts about it.  He knew how to explore the depths of a witness's statement with his gifted aptitude and ability.  His uncanny insight to problems enabled him to support his clients both in front of the jury and out of court.  Fast talking or deliberately interminable, Larry Paul had the capability to push people's buttons exactly so in order to receive a particular response.

    This was a good thing for his clients.

    This was not a good thing, however, for his opposition…i.e. Ally.

    She wanted to lay her head against the surface of her desk; however, she did not believe it was in her client's best interest to see her lawyer break down in anxiety right at that moment.

    "I'm sorry," Rebecca regretfully apologized to the two lawyers.  "I didn't know they would find out about the whole date thing."  She turned to face her best friend who was sitting down on the sofa.  Claire hadn't said a word since they had left the courthouse.  "I'm sorry," she said as she sat down next to her.

    "How come you didn't tell us about it?" Corretta asked, still slightly annoyed.  "We don't need surprises like that in court."

    "I know, I'm sorry," Rebecca earnestly replied.  "But it was honestly so long ago and it didn't mean anything.  You know that right?" she asked her friend.  "I…I don't," she took a breath before she continued, "I don't love him.  That Mr. Paul just flustered me with his non-stop questioning."  Claire gently gripped the sides of the seat, listening to her friend try and explain herself.  "I'm your best friend.  I can't believe Martin told his lawyer that… I don't love Martin."  She paused again.  "Not like you do," she realized the implication of her words and corrected herself, "-- I mean like you did."

    A moment passed before Claire quietly replied, looking straight ahead, "I know."  She didn't doubt her friend.  She realized that the unpleasantness of the case was keeping open wounds from healing as well as risking the possibility of straining personal ties even further.  "So, what's next?" she asked, pondering what else lay ahead.

    "Well," Ally explained, seeing the fleeting uncertainty in her client's expression, "it's the defence's turn to call a witness, which would be your… um… ex-husband."

    "Mrs. Henderson," Corretta chimed in offering her advice, "this is our chance to offset the defence's slight advantage that they have over us after today."  Claire looked at her lawyer, carefully listening to everything she had to say.  "They're going to try and make your husband come across as sympathetic and try and make you appear as the unreasonable one.  When we put you on the stand next we're going to disprove that, but in the meantime I would recommend that we have your daughter, Annabelle, in the courtroom…"

    "I thought Annabelle wasn't going to be called in until later," Claire replied, reluctant to bring her daughter in any earlier than absolutely necessary.

    "Right," Ally explained, noticing the defensive tone in her client's voice, "but the idea is that when your ex-husband testifies, the jury will have a face to put with the descriptions given regarding Annabelle."

   "Yes," Corretta added, "when he tries to make excuses for what he has done, the jury will have Annabelle as reminder of who he has hurt.  It will only be for a day, maybe two at the most," she reassured, "and then she doesn't have to be brought in until she testifies."

    "Okay," Claire finally replied.

    Rebecca reached for her friend's hand and reassuringly squeezed it.  Claire gently smiled back in response.  Ally noticed the small yet significant gesture of friendship.  Folding and gently rubbing her arms, she realized how much she missed Renee. 

*****

    "Jackson," Ling impatiently called, catching her boyfriend walking out from the conference room.

    "Ling," he flashed her smiled as he greeted her.  She looked as immaculate as ever, her long raven coloured hair loosely flowing over her shoulders.  He leant over to kiss her, but was rebutted by Ling raising her perfectly manicured hand in objection.

   "Where's Nelle?"  It was more of demand than a question.  "We're supposed to be having lunch together and she's not in her office," she sighed, annoyed at having to wait.

    Jackson rolled his eyes, slightly perturbed by his girlfriend's attitude.  "I think she's in the unisex."  Ling acknowledged his answer, fluttering her long luscious eyelashes as she started to walk away.  "Ling," he said, reaching for her arm.  She turned around, and fiercely growled at the unwanted contact.  Jackson immediately recoiled.  "I thought we were having lunch together today," he stated in a hushed voice.  
    Ling observed him for a moment, before coldly snapping, "Well, you thought wrong."

    She turned away in search of Nelle, leaving Jackson watch her walk away in wonder.

*****

To be continued…


End file.
